In Small Packages
by MFogarty
Summary: She blew into Hogwarts and their lives like a storm, wild and violate. Nothing was going to be the same. Series of oneshots during the first year between James Potter and his new love interest, Adrian Hotts. Read and Review, PLEASE!
1. She's Country

**She's Country(Jason Aldean)**

Adrian Hotts.

She blew into Hogwarts like a wild, rampaging storm. Long blonde pigtails to her chest, scuffed brown boots, tight jeans, flannel shirts, and a worn but comfortable cowboy hat always perched atop her head. Not much was known, only that she was in her fifth year, sorted into Gryffindor(all with the marauders.), both parents were muggles and her father did something with the muggle army.

Realization of another muggleborn witch entering the school didn't settle well with the Slytherins. Of course, they were hard pressed to show the quick thinking girl up. Even though she didn't flounce her intelligence around school like she was best thing since Quidditch, it became apparent she was rather bright and quick with a wand. Also, she didn't take no guff from anyone that dared disrespect her.

She may be the only person the marauders didn't prank. They seen what she did to a seventh year Slytherin for trying to jinx her. The witch never even looked in the silent Gryffindor's direction after that.

**_You boys ever met a real country girl? I'm talkin' true blue, out in the woods down home country._**

Even though she kept a low profile, people still noticed her...the marauders still noticed her. She was the only person, besides Lily Evans, that made the four boys think again about a prank with just a look.. Her stare said alot...although, they had seen her smirk a time or two when they did a good job.  
>At least she had a sense of humor.<p>

Surprisingly, she didn't really like the Gryffindor princess, Lily. It was astonishing to most the school, when-well, almost everyone if you count the Slytherins', liked the passionate red head. And it was a dark night, about two months after she had settled into life at the school that everything changed for the better.

_**She's a hot little number in her pick-up truck. Daddy's sweet money done jacked it up. She's a party all-nighter from South Carolina.**_

The marauders sat at one of the many tables in the common room, scheming for their next prank. Adrian, she had sat herself in front of the fire, doing charms work when it happened. Lily came storming into the common room, red in the face and started yelling. Of course, it was only a matter of time before news got back to Evans. Everyone had been in the Great Hall when the latest prank by the marauders went into full swing. The Hufflepuffs started singing Christmas Carols and dancing around merrily while turning red and green.

Adrian thought it was pretty funny and in good Christmas spirit. Even she chuckled at the display.

_** A bad mamma-jamma from down in Alabama. She's a ragin' Cajun, lunatic from Brunswick, juicy Georgia peach with a thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk.**_

'_Damn, there went my quiet night._' sighing, she tried ignoring the ranting the red head gave off and finish what she was working on. It became evident that was not going to happen. Gritting her teeth, she pulled her hat off and ran a hand threw the locks before setting it back in place. Sending a look to the witch making such a commotion, maybe she would see and shut the hell up. The night was not going in her favor so she didn't hold her breath.

Slamming her book closed, the force echoed around the room and drew attention of just about everyone. "Ya know, some of us are tryin' to do homework." standing, she snatched her bag from the floor and shoved the book in it. "And your screeching is grating on my nerves, Evans."

Her mouth dropped open, as did everyone else and she sputtered. "You approve what they do?" she demanded.

"It's all in good fun." Adrian sighed, all her weight shifting to one leg as she crossed her arms.

"And all the times they attack the Slytherins, unjustified?" she spat, glaring at James Potter and Sirius Black.

_**Brother she's all country, shoot, From her cowboy boots to her down home roots.**_  
><em><strong>She's country, From the song she plays to the prayer she prays. That's the way she was born and raised, She ain't afraid to stay country. Brother she's country<strong>_

"Unjustified?" Adrian barked in humorless laughter. "Where the hell ya been the past three years, Evans? Head stuck up ya ass?" she jabbed a finger at her with an incredulous tone. "How many times have those damn snakes wrongly attacked other students? People like you and me with 'lesser' blood?"

Again, she sputtered to try and find an answer. "Just 'cause Slytherins don't attack'em personally don't mean they," and here Adrian pointed at the four gaping boys. "Are in the wrong." she ignored the other girls huff of annoyance.

"And anyways, who's ta say they're the only ones that can pull off a good prank?"  
>Silence reined in the common room as Adrian cocked a brow. "You did it?" Lily scoffed at the idea.<p>

_**A hell raisin' sugar when the sun goes down. Mama taught her how to rip up the town. Honey drippin' honey from a holler in Kentucky. Get's ya flippin' kinda trippy like a Mississippi hippie. She's a Kansas princess. Crazy mother trucker. Undercover lover. Thick southern drawl, sexy swingin' walk.**_

"Look here princess, just cause ya as creative as a door nail don't mean the rest of us are." was the sarcastic reply, making Lily suck in a breath. Her mouth opened, ready to rip into American-born witch. Instead, Adrian held up a hand to silence her. "I don't want ta hear ya excuses or any bullshit that spews outcha mouth. Perhaps ya outta pull that stick outcha ass and lossen up, hm?" red in the face, she pivoted and stormed up the stairs to her dorm.

**_Brother she's all country, shoot, From her cowboy boots to her down home roots. She's country, From the song she plays to the prayer she prays. That's the way she was born and raised, She ain't afraid to stay country. Nothin' but country_**

Adrian grunted, arms crossing on her chest. "Freakin' drama queen." muttering, she leaned over to grab her bag. Everyone was staring at her and a brow cocked. "What?" and just like that, their eyes diverted. Scoffing at how 'fearful' everyone appeared, she made to go to her room.

"Thanks Hotts!" Sirius called from their table, effectively stopping her trek.

Looking over at them, her lips turned upward into a small smirk. Turning to fully face them, her fist went to her hips. "Welcome but don't look so surprised."

"We just didn't expect you to feel so strongly about us." he replied, wagging his brows suggestively.

"Contrary to popular belief, Black, I have a rather good sense of humor." she told him plainly.

_**Thick Southern drawl. Sexy swingin' walk. Aw, show 'em how a country girl does it one time, now. Brother she's country. From her cowboy boots to her down-home roots. Nothin' but country, Yeah, yeah.**_

"Of course you do, we are quiet hilarious." Sirius sniffed delicately.

"Don't blow ya own ego, playboy." she tisked lightly, holding up her hand, palm out.

"Why did you snap at her and take the blame?" James finally spoke, a frown marring his handsome face. There was a reason he was one of the more well sought after guys. Not that Adrian even diluted herself. Anyone with half a brain could see how 'in lust' he was with Evans. "Not that we don't appreciate it." he added after Remus elbowed him.

"Well...for one, in case ya couldn't tell…don't like her."

"Duh." Sirius muttered, earning a glare from both Adrian but Remus as well.

"I am tired of her strutting around this school like she's the best thing since sliced bread. Fuckin' 'holier then through' attitude, hate that shit. Evan's gets on my last nerve." here, she shot James a hard look. "Find a new love interest, Potter. One ya don't haveta change for."

_**She's country, shoot, From her cowboy boots to her down-home roots. She's country. From the song she plays to the prayer she prays. That's the way she was born and raised, she ain't afraid to stay country. Yeah she's nothin but country.**_

"That's what I said!" Sirius threw his hands in the air.

"Can't always take ya adivce to heart, babe." Adrian looked at him amused and he put a hand to chest in mock-hurt.

"Ya not the very best example." Remus and Peter snorted in laughter and agreement.

"I'm hurt."

"If that hurtcha, then prepare for a world of it." she told him vaguely then nodded at the four in whole. "Well, I'm off to hit the sack. Good night boys." and with hitch in her step and humming the very christmas carol she heard that morning, she started up the stairs.

"Goodnight, Hotts!" they called back.

_**She's all about the country. From the backwoods. She's home a grown, down to the bone. She's country.**_


	2. Hold it Against me?

_**Hold it agaisnt me(Britney Spears)**_

__  
>Adrian was busy. Very busy indeed. Classes were almost over for the day, which meant all time for planning would be gone soon. The planning in which she was doing…a prank. It had to top the marauders last, so she could show them what she was made out of. Also…it was a sorta bet. She didn't know the consequences of her winning or them yet.<p>

Something interesting to dwell on…**when** she won.

Remus, who was sitting to her right, kept trying to steal a peek at what she was doing. Even gave her the puppy eyed look so she would tell him. What did she do? Kick his chair back and glare heatedly. They got caught a few curious looks from students, including James, Sirius and Peter but snide looks from the professor.

"Who can tell me what a Cetus looks like?" professor Trunts beady eyes flew across the room, looking either for a victim or someone to 'praise' in his favorite house. Slytherin. "Hotts?" stopping what she was doing, she glanced up at him then around the room. At least five people had raised their hand. "Well?"

'_Gods, I hate this fucking douche._' she silently seethed before looking at the board for the word scribbled across the board. '_Cetus_?' strangely, she had just covered a huge section of mythical creatures for an English-muggle class. "Cetus don't really have a single form." he seemed surprised she knew the answer but really, what did he expect? Adrian not only attended magical classes but went to a online muggle school as well.

Honestly, who's to say what she would do after school? She had to be prepared for everything.

Then he recovered and smirked condescendingly. "That is incorrect. Cetus are serpentine fish."

"Uh…no they're not." she argued, causing his look to fade. "A Cetus denotes a large fish, whale, or a sea monster. It don't specify one kind of creature."

"Oh…and how are you so sure?" he wondered, sounding high and mighty.

Adrian hated when people did that. "Because this is something I covered in my schooling."

"Oh you mean your **_muggle_** schooling?" he spat the word like it was poison.

Andria momentarily wondered if teachers were suppose to let their disdain for bloodline show before shaking it off. "No, my _vampire_ schooling, Mr. Trunts." was the instead, sarcastic reply.

"It's professor, Miss Hotts." he sneered but she just stared back, calm face and cocked a brow. Now he knew she would never call him that, never have, no matter how many times he had snapped it out. Not once in the school handbook did it say she had to anyways. In a huff, he turned with a flick of his ankle and stomped back to his desk. "I want a six-foot essay mystical creatures. Pick one, surprise me."

'_I love riling that man up, he just makes it so easy._' looking back to her notes, she rechecked everything to make sure it was planned to a 'T'. The homework she wasn't really worried about, since she had written a paper on the same thing just last year. It was amazing how similar muggle and wizarding schools were.

Thankfully, the bell rang soon after and Adrian stood as she packed her bag. She couldn't appear in a hurry or she would look guilty. Strolling from the classroom, as one of the last lingering around perusal, she headed for the Great Hall and whistled a tune. "So, Adrian." Sirius came up on her left, arm lying over her right shoulder. "When is this all wonderful prank going to happen?"

"Telling ya loses half the appeal, playboy." thumping him on his nose, he made a face as his arm dropped to his side. '_Always works._' she didn't think he realized why she always thumped his nose, though but by the grin on Remus' face, he did. When they locked eyes, she put a finger to her lips and making his smile grow but nod.

"Will you give us a hint?" James tried, coming up on the other side.

Looking up at him, she blinked slowly. "No." and then turned away and started walking again. The guys pouted behind and puttered around. "You four are such children." she threw over her shoulder with a huff.

"Children you love!" Sirius barked in laughter as they caught up.

"Did ya hit ya head, Black?" she shot him a concerned look and put a hand to his forehead. He seemed fine.

"No." swatting the hand off, he scowled.

Surprisingly, they didn't break away to continue to the Great Hall for alone without her. She had noted that they spent more and more time with her, intentionally or not. Not that she had a problem but it was just odd. Yes they had other friends but the four mainly stuck together.

_**Hey over there**_  
><em><strong>Please forgive me<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I'm coming on too strong<strong>_  
><em><strong>Hate to stare<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you're winning<strong>_  
><em><strong>And they're playing my favorite song<strong>_  
><em><strong>So come here<strong>_  
><em><strong>A little closer<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna whisper in your ear<strong>_  
><em><strong>Make It clear<strong>_  
><em><strong>Little question<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna know just how you feel<strong>_

All five teens went completely silent as they came upon the Great Hall. Just inside the doors, they froze, watching in shock and amusement-as the entire school did-as the entire Slytherin house was up on the tables, dancing…and singing. It wasn't the proper wizarding dancing or even a song from a wizarding band.

The witches swayed with the beat, sensual movements, heads swinging side to side with hair following the motion and hands running up and down their sides. The wizards, they formed a sort of circle around them and moved. It looked, almost, like a sort of contorting moves one would see at a circus. It actually looked pretty awesome.

**_If I said my heart was beating loud_**  
><strong><em>If we could escape the crowd somehow<em>**  
><strong><em>If I said I want your body now<em>**  
><strong><em>Would you hold it against me<em>**  
><strong><em>Cause you feel like paradise<em>**  
><strong><em>I need a vacation tonight<em>**  
><strong><em>So if I said I want your body now<em>**  
><strong><em>Would you hold it against me<em>**

As the first chorus hit the fall, the Ravenclaw table stood and the females mounted the table like the other house. The males circled them like hunters, all moves similar to the Slytherins but different in the same aspect. Half the school eyes spilt between the two houses.

"What…the bloody hell?" Sirius breathed in shock, exchanging a look with his friends before glancing to the blonde witch. She just stared, mouth dropping open in as much shock as everyone else. She could have possibly done it, not with the look on her face.

_**Hey You might think**_  
><em><strong>That I'm crazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I you know I'm just your type<strong>_  
><em><strong>I'mma be a little hazy<strong>_  
><em><strong>But you just cannot deny<strong>_  
><em><strong>There's a spark in between us<strong>_  
><em><strong>When we're dancing on the floor<strong>_  
><em><strong>I want more<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanna see It<strong>_  
><em><strong>So I'm asking you tonight<strong>_

As for Adrian, oh ea, she was the one to the do the prank. Of course she was a fabulous actress but in all reality, she hadn't expected everything to look so put together and…hilarious! When she charmed the items for this prank, she didn't actually get to see the moves put together. 'Gotta hand it to myself.'

_**If I said my heart was beating loud**_  
><em><strong>If we could escape the crowd somehow<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I said I want your body now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would you hold it against me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Cause you feel like paradise<strong>_  
><em><strong>I need a vacation tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>So if I said I want your body now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would you hold it against me<strong>_

On the next round of choirs, the Hufflepuff house was on the table. Just like the Ravenclaws and Slytherin, their moves were similar but had that something to tell them apart. Now, the marauders were gawking at everyone and couldn't help but be impressed by the show of creativity but being able to pull it all together.

_**If I said I want your body**_  
><em><strong>Would It Hold It Against Me?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Yeah. Ah. Oh.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Gimme something good<strong>_  
><em><strong>Don't wanna wait I want It now (na-na-now)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Pop It like a hood<strong>_  
><em><strong>And show me how you work It out<strong>_  
><em><strong>Alright.<strong>_

The last house, Gryffindor, suddenly joined the other three. The marauders gawking, though they didn't think it possible, got worst. Their own house, in on the prank! It couldn't be anyone from Gryffindor…who does that to their own house?

Looking between Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor houses, Adrian couldn't help but laugh. As she had previously thought, no everyone from all the houses were dances, just the ones that eat certain foods. The most popular items on the menu. She wanted to make sure that most, if not all students were involved in it.

_**If I said my heart was beating loud**_  
><em><strong>If I said I want your body now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would you hold it against me<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I said my heart was beating loud<strong>_  
><em><strong>If we could escape the crowd somehow<strong>_  
><em><strong>If I said I want your body now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would you hold it against me.<strong>_

It was her reasoning to be so slow to dinner. She normally was and if she appeared way early, it would be suspicious. And now she was glad she came when she did. She didn't think she would be able to not laugh hysterically when it all started. It would give her away.

_**Cause you feel like paradise**_  
><em><strong>I need a vacation tonight<strong>_  
><em><strong>So if I said I want your body now<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would you hold it against me.<strong>_

"And who said a girl can't be a prankster?" hearing her comment, the four she arrived with pivoted around to stare at her. Smirking, while biting her lower lip, she closed James and Sirius' hanging mouths. "I win." winking, with another laugh, she started for the table to eat her dinner.


	3. Let the Bodies Hit the Floor!

_**Let the Bodies Hit The Floor**_

Complete silence. It reined in the common room of the Gryffindor house and between many. It was a surprising scene, when not even the professors could gain such a feat. But the reason quiet bridled so many people…it to was surprising. The marauders stood in front of dead fireplace, eyes shifting between the two pissed and shocked witches. Lily-Gryffindor princess and every teachers favorite student-Evans and Adrian-newest addition to the school and house AND 'always ready for a throw down'-Hotts.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Beaten, why for (why for)**_

_**Can't take much more**_

_**Here we go here we go here we go, now**_

The whole reason of the showdown…Evans called Adrian a name, a very bad name. Started with a C and ended with a 'unt'. No one dared speak the word again, not after seeing how the blondes face twisted in rage and anger. Most the witches of the house were confused, since the insult was a muggle thing, but then some of them, mainly Lily's closest friends, had a shocked/disgusted look on their faces.

"What did ya just call me, Evans?" Adrian bit out, in a dangerously low voice.

_**One, nothing wrong with me**_

_**Two, nothing wrong with me**_

_**Three, nothing wrong with me**_

_**Four, nothing wrong with me**_

_**One, something's got to give**_

_**Two, something's got to give**_

_**Three, something's got to give**_

_**Now!**_

"I-I-I…" she stuttered over herself, finally trailing off when she had no answer. Chewing on her bottom lip, she glanced around the room, to the curious faces of housemates. Though, when she seen her friends, her eyes lowered to the floor in shame. What had prompted her to say just a nasty thing to another person?

'Because of James, that's why.' she accused, eyes snapping up to the messy haired, hazel eyed boy. '_It was all his fault! Had to go and be…himself!_' slowly, her eyes narrowed on him but he just blinked in confusion.

Why was he suddenly the center of her attention.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Now!**_

"Owi Evans! Ya beef ain't with James." Adrian snapped, bringing the attention back on her. "I outta slap that arrogant look off ya face." she threatened, taking a step forward. Lily was quick to jump back. "Of all the ignorant things that have come outcha mouth…I…you…ugh!" trailing off, she huffed in anger and unable to actually finish the sentence.

_**Push me again. Again.**_

_**This is the end**_

_**Here we go here we go here we go, now**_

"Look…I'm sorry-"

"Don't." Adrian interrupted with a cold stare and held up a hand. "Ya're not sorry so don't lie."

"Fine, I'm not sorry then." she snapped back. "You just came here, my school and strut around like own the place."

"Ok, first off, I. Do. Not. Strut. And second off, **THE SCHOOL AIN'T YOURS**!"

_**One, nothing wrong with me**_

_**Two, nothing wrong with me**_

_**Three, nothing wrong with me**_

_**Four, nothing wrong with me**_

_**One, something's got to give**_

_**Two, something's got to give**_

_**Three, something's got to give**_

_**Now!**_

"Evans, I suggest ya get out of my sight." came the warning.

"You can't make me leave my own common room." she replied stubbornly, making Adrian's dark eyes narrow.

"Lily, maybe we should go to our dorm." one of her friends, a quiet girl by the name of Alice, suggested.

"No, I will not be chased out by this…this barmy bint." Lily breathed in rage.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

Again, silence. Just because Adrian was American didn't mean she didn't know the British lingo. She was a fast leaner and hearing the banter between the boys helped. Barmy bint meant, basically, idiot woman. Lily Evans had just called her an idiot. '_An idiot_.' instead of throwing back a scathing remark, she just stared at the British witch.

Not a blink, tilt of the head…nothing.

_**Skin to skin, blood and bone**_

_**You're all by yourself but you're not alone**_

_**You wanted in and now you're here**_

_**Driven by hate, consumed by fear**_

And then, everything happened in a blur. Adrian leapt toward Lily and buried a hand in her fiery locks. The startled witch let out a yelp of pain and surprise then proceeded to try and free herself. "Fuckin' bitch! I'll rip every last strand of hair outcha ya fuckin' head!"

"Get her off!" Lily screamed. The common room broke into chaos.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

Snapping back to reality, the marauders jumped into action. James grabbed the blonde girl about her waist, trying to pull her away but her grip was firm and it pulled Lily with them. "Fuckin' call me a barmy bint. You blighter munter!"

"Let go of my hair!" Lily cried. While James kept pulling on Adrian, Sirius had grabbed Lily in the same manner were as Remus and Peter were trying to pry open the stiff fingers of the attacking witch. They had to admit, Adrian was damn stubborn and strong.

_**One, nothing wrong with me**_

_**Two, nothing wrong with me**_

_**Three, nothing wrong with me**_

_**Four, nothing wrong with me**_

_**One, something's got to give**_

_**Two, something's got to give**_

_**Three, something's got to give**_

_**Now!**_

"Adrian, let go of her."

"No offense James, but fuck off!" she shot him a look then gave a good yank. With yet another yelp, Lily tittered side to side and hit the ground. With her, Sirius went falling as well and ended up on top of her.

Of course, that didn't settle well with red. "Get off me, you wally!" she screeched, smacking at everything she could reach.

"Don't yell at him for trying to help!" Adrian growled and lunged for her a second time. Luckily, with her fall, the hair was free and James took the chance. Scooping the struggling witch up, he was deposited over his shoulder and all but ran from the room. The other three were quick to follow.

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Let the bodies hit the floor**_

_**Hey... Go!**_

_**Hey... Go!**_

_**Hey... Go!**_

_**Hey... Go!**_

As soon as they were far enough from the common room and Evans, the four ducked into an abandoned classroom. Once she was on her feet, she didn't try for the door, just paced and grumbled under her breath. They watched, slightly amused as they caught bits and pieces. She really wasn't a happy witch.

"Adrian?" Remus tried but she only shot him a look before going back to what she was doing.

"What is so bad about what she called you?" Peter asked, truly confused. It was just a word, a four letter word.

"Oh Pete." stopping, she turned to all four and seemingly have calmed down. "What she called me is equivalent to Bellatrix calling me a mudblood...but dirtier."

"How is that dirtier?" Sirius frowned in thought.

'_Oh good lord…imma haveta telling'em._' her eye twitched then raked a hand through her hair. "I suppose it really ain't a wizard…or British thing." she murmured, effectively gaining their inquisitive stare. "It's…" and now she was uncomfortable.

"It's what?" James head cocked in question.

"It's…can't you guys just look it up?" she whined, anger being replaced by embarrassment.

"Quit being a uphill gardener and just tell us." Sirius pushed.

'_Uphill gardener?_' she mused at words her friends say. It's amazing just how different the two cultures were. "Alright…" they leaned closer. "But don't say I didn't warn you." giving them a pointed look, she leaned toward James-cause there was NO WAY she was speaking this aloud.

He sputtered in shock, eyes wide and…blushing! "I told you!" she accused.

"What is it?" Peter whined. So James proceeded to tell them what she had said. They all were surprised and couldn't look Adrian in the face, to her amusement. She was sure of one thing, the end of the year wouldn't be to quick. A month was a long time for something to happen.


	4. Swing Batter, Swing!

_**(Summer of 6th)Swing Batter Swing(Trace Adkins)**_

It had taken hours of begging, pleading and whining, but Adrain had done it. Convinced her parents to let Remus, Peter, Sirius and James come over AND stay a couple weeks during summer! It wasn't like her parents had to worry about room, they were both doctors in the army, so their house was a good size and spacious enough. No, it was the whole 'you're all teenagers and there will be four boys in this house alone with you', or some nonsense.

Adrian should really listen better when her parents talked.

When they finally arrived, she was thrilled, so much so that she jump-hugged all four them. Her parents just cocked a brow at their daughter and exchanged a look. There was a quick 'these are my parents Aaron and Bonny' before they disappeared back outside so she could show them a muggle neighborhood.

At the end of the day, Aaron and Bonny got to finally meet the boys as they preferred. Over dinner. They all profusely complimented Bonny's cooking, claiming they never had food cooked that wasn't by house elves. Of course, that started a round of confused looks and questions. What were house elves. Adrian had never got around to telling them before.

They spent the rest of the night talking, a combination of muggle things and wizarding. Each side learned things they hadn't known. Sports really caught the four boys attention and Adrian, with Aaron, promised to introduce them to the different games over their stay there. Mother and daughter swore Aaron was just happy to have some males in the house again, since his eldest sons were already out and about.

That and who didn't like talking about sports?

So, a couple days later, all six were ready to try one of the games. It was a bright and sunny day in late July, the temperature not to high but not cool. "Come on kids, while I'm young!" Aaron called up the stairs.

"That won't be long!" Adrian called back, making her friends snicker.

"I could leave you here to _cook _with you mother!" he threatened

"…no!" thumping sounded as Adrian came to the balcony that looked down at the living room and hall to the front door. "You wouldn't." he just cocked a brow and she swallowed. He would.

"You say it like it's a bad thing." Bonny muttered dejectedly.

"Do ya remember last time I cooked witcha?" Adrian gave her a pointed look, running a finger over each eyebrow. Bonny's lips twitched and Aaron just outright laughed. "It's not funny, took them a month…month to grow back!"

"What did?" Sirius out of the downstairs bathroom to look up at her.

"My eyebrows." she pouted.

"It was an accident." Bonny defended herself, ignoring Sirius, who was now laughing with her husband.

"Uh, sure." Adrian shot her a dark look and started down the steps.

"So what is it we are doing again, Sparky?" Peter asked he and the other two came into the hall after him,

Adrian couldn't help but grin at the nickname. They all swore that when something caught her attention, her head popped up, tilting side to side and at times, most, she had unbridled energy. Not that she minded the name, yes she felt friendly with them before but to be given a nickname, it was like a whole other level of acceptance.

_**Take me out to the ball game. **_

"Baseball." Adrian replied in a sing song voice. Just because Remus was a half-blood didn't mean he knew of the muggle things as he would have normally. They all looked up, blinking in surprise to see her clothes. She was wearing normal jeans but her shirt was a blue and white jersey. On her head was a baseball cap, the name sewn across it and the jersey front making them grin. _The Marauders_.

_**Swing, batter, batter; swing, batter, batter; Swing, batter, batter, swing. Swing, batter, batter; swing, batter, batter; Swing, batter, batter, swing, yah.**_

Without a word, she tossed four other shirts to them. Unfolding the shirts for a better look, larger grins were immediate. On the back was everyone's nick-names. Wormtail, Moony, Prongs and Padfoot. Flashing a wicked grin, she turned so they could see "Sparky" across the back. "Go change." and pointed down the hall.

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" saluting, they charged down the hall and entered the room together. She wasn't really phased, they had shared the same dorm for the past six years and probably seen nastier things then each other.

_**Strike one. Hey, baby, do you come here often? Strike two. Hey, baby, now what's your sign? Strike three. Hold on, now, where you goin'. He is out. Jimmy's out: next in line. **_

"I take it they liked the shirts?" Bonny asked in amusement.

"Did a great job, momma." she embraced the older woman, loving the feel. No matter how old someone was, there was nothing like a hug from ones mother to make all worries and pain disappear.

"Thanks kiddo." petting her hair lovingly, she dropped a kiss on her head. "Now go and have fun."

"Ya call getting kicked out of the house, fun?" Adrian shot back.

"Addy." her tone came out in warning.

"Gotcha." laughing sheepishly, a hand went to the back of her head, just as the guys came back. She looked at her father but he made a motion for them to go first, he'll catch up. "Alright, see ya in a couple hours, momma. Love ya." grabbing the sports bag by the door, the five were out the house and almost across the street by the time either adult blinked.

"Love you to."

_**Swing, batter, batter; swing, batter, batter; Swing, batter, batter, swing. Swing, batter, batter; swing, batter, batter; Swing, batter, batter, swing now.**_

Moving toward the window of the front room, Bonny pushed the curtain aside to watch them cross the street. The park they were heading to **right **across the way, so keeping an eye on them was nothing. However, that was the last thing on her mind, as she watched her little girl laughing and bumping shoulders with the would be leader of the little group.

James Potter.

"They are so young." chuckled Aaron as he came up behind his wife and wrapped both arms around her.

"So young as to not see what's in front of them?" she mused, turning in his arms to face her husband.

"Well, it did take me a year before I even made an attempt to ask you out." he reminded her.

_**First base. Why, yes: I went to Harvard. Safe. Big league. I majored in pre-med. He's got a big lead. Big dog. Just stayed for one semester. It's gonna be close. He's out. Tom's out: who's next?**_

"Yes, but it wasn't from not knowing you liked me. You were just scared." she replied with a pout.

"Well, your father was a very intimidating man."

Chuckling, she dropped a chaste kiss on his lips before looking back out the window. Her little girl was growing up, right before her eyes. "Go on. They'll be waiting." she told him.

"Alright, love you."

"Love you to." standing on her tipytoes, she kissed him lightly then pulled away. He pouted and she laughed, swatting at his shoulder. "Go on."

"Ma'am yes, ma'am." saluting, he turned to the door and jogged out.

Bonny shook her head, wondering if he even realized that he had said the same thing the boys said to Adrian. She was her fathers daughter. Sighing, she watched out the window and rested a hand on her stomach. "Soon, I'll tell them soon."

_**Swing, batter, batter; swing, batter, batter; Swing, batter, batter, swing. Swing, batter, batter; swing, batter, batter; Swing, batter, batter, swing. Swing, batter, batter; swing, batter, batter; Swing, batter, batter, swing. Swing, batter, batter; swing, batter, batter; Swing, batter, batter, swing. Swing it now.**_

"So, how do we play this "baseball"?" Remus asked once they reached the appointed field.

"The goal of the game is to hit the ball so hard that you can reach each base and then home, bringing a point to your team. If the ball is caught, it's an automatic lose." Aaron explained as he came up to them.

All four blinked in confusion and Adrian let out a soft laugh. "It's sorta like Quidditch. Ever person this team is a beater and seeker. Not at the same time, mind you." her explaintion didn't help any, she noted. "Here, I show ya." her father grabbed a bat and ball from the bag and handed it over.

Getting a good handle on the bat, she tossed the ball into the air. When it came down, she swung and the metal cylinder hit it dead on. The metallic thud echoed, making them wince but watch as the ball sailed through the air. "Yah, that's a homerun!" she cheered, whipping around with a grin. "That's the basics. There are more rules involved but we can worry about it later. for now, just some fun."

_**Everybody strikes out nine times outta ten. But you gotta step up to the plate, son,'Cause every now and then. Fastball. She walked right up to me. Here's the pitch. Said: "Could I take you home?" There's the drive. Hey boys, I'll see you later. It could be, he hit it. Going, goin' goin', gone.**_

"I wanna hit first!" both James and Sirius bellowed, launching for the bag at the same time. They collided right above it, then fell, landing on the none to soft items. Of course, their actions had Aaron, Adrian, Remus and Peter laughing.

"Calm down guys. We got all day. Figured we'd break into two groups. Since I know what I'm doing, I'll just coach y'al." nodding, they separated into groups-ones she forced them into. Sirius and Peter. Remus and James. Something about getting out of their comfort zones.

_**Swing, batter, batter; swing, batter, batter; Swing, batter, batter, swing. Swing, batter, batter; swing, batter, batter; Swing, batter, batter, swing. Swing, batter, batter; swing, batter, batter; Swing, batter, batter, swing. Swing, batter, batter; swing, batter, batter; Swing, batter, batter, swing. Ah ha, ha. Holy cow.**_

And so, the day continued on with them learning the basics of the muggle game. They couldn't help but agree, the game was fun and was just as physical as Quidditch. It left them hurting in places they hadn't before, in any wizarding games. As it came down to it, they did play a few games with Adrian and Aaron switched off with being the ump and pitcher. All in all, it was a very fun day for the six and the four made father and daughter promise to teach them other muggle games.

A soft chime in the distance alerted Adrian and her head snapped up. Her dark eyes looked the street over until seeing what it was she sought and grinned largely. The others hadn't noticed but it didn't take long for them to do so. "Sparky, what's up?" Sirius frowned, looking where she was but not seeing anything of any importance.

_**Swing, batter, batter; swing, batter, batter; Swing, batter, batter, swing. Swing, batter, batter; swing, batter, batter; Swing, batter, batter, swing.**_

'ICE CREAM!" she hooted and took off running across the field.

Aaron sighed from his position, shaking his head. She was crazy about the stuff. "Ice cream?" James muttered, the four teens looking each other. Shrugging, they broke out into a run and followed her path. It didn't take long for them to catch up but by that time, she was already at the large white trunk and bouncing on her toes.

"What can I get you, love?" the young guy behind the counter asked, smiling charmingly at her. At her back, James and Aaron scowled exactly at the same time and at him, arms crossing and coming off as intimidating. Regardless if they knew it or not. Sirius, Remus and Peter just looked on in amusement, wondered if James even knew he looked like a jealous/overprotective boyfriend.

When the marauders had actually took the time to get to know Adrian, she was pretty easy to like and very laid back. Not like most girls the four came across. Sirius, personally, thought his best mate could do better then the red head but James had been so hooked on Lily Evans that he wouldn't listen to reason.

And then, like his savior, Adrian Hotts came snapping her way into their lives. She really fit in with them and they had been considering letting her in on their secret of Remus' 'little furry problem'. Of course, it was all up to Remus in the end if they told her.

"What about you boys?" Adrian turned to look at them with joy filled eyes as she munched happily on a ice cream bar that resembled a muggle cartoon character. Mickey Mouse. "It's on me…er, him." she then added, gesturing to Aaron.

"Oh, shouldn't have said that." Remus muttered as James and Sirius bombarded the trunk.

"One thing apiece!" she declared, grabbing both by their ears and pulling back.

"Oww, oww, owww." whining, they were tugged back and when she let go, turned wide eyes on her. "Only one?" she nodded and Sirius sighed like it was the most terrible thing in the world. Rolling her eyes, Adrian glanced to James to see him eyeing her ice cream. Without even having to say a word, she held it off and he took a bite. Of course, he took a rather large one and immediately afterward had a brain freeze.

"Argggg." clutching his head, he folded him on himself.

"Big baby." sliding pass him, she ordered another of her ice cream, unwrapped it and had it ready when he straightened. "Trying small bites next time, _Einstein_." grumbling, he took the cold treat but did as she said.

"I'll take a vanilla cone." Aaron announced.

Nodding, the ice cream man got what he asked for, holding it out then turned to the last two boys. "And you two?"

"Um, _Firecracker_." Remus nodded.

"I'll take a…sherbet cup." Peter decided.

Once they got all got what they wanted, Adrian paid and totally ignored the mans flirting. She was not interested. Frowning at the apparent disinterest, he huffed and drove off and left the five teens to their own devices. "Ice cream, best part of the summer."


	5. Gunpowder and Lead

_**Gunpowder and Lead(Miranda Lambert)**_

Lips pursing, Adrian stopped her trek to the Gryffindor table for dinner and cocked her head. Brown eyes narrowed on Sirius and she 'hmed' softly in thought. What in the world was he doing at the Slytherin table? Trying to get himself killed?

Deciding she needed to go ask the only people who could tell her, she ventured to the table and plopped at the table, between Peter and James, across from Remus. Leaning toward Peter, she kept her tone low and whispered. "In honor of you, my Brit-friends, 'what the bloody hell is Sirius doing?'"

_**County road 233, under my feet. Nothin' on this white rock but little ol' me. I've got two miles till, he makes bail and if I'm right we're headed straight for hell.**_

"Asking that Hunter chick out." he answered.

"…why?" she was sure her tone sounded scandalous.

"We have a bet." James leaned toward the witch, eyes never straying from his best mate.

"And that bet is?" she wondered.

"He has to get Hunter to agree to a date, using his perverted side-"

"He has a non-perverted side?" she asked in disbelief, making them snicker.

"Without getting hexed or jinxed." he finished the explanation.

They continued to watch before flinching as he was hit with something that looked painful and made him yelp. "Well, he lost that bet." she murmured.

"Just as I suspected." the grin was something you could hear in James voice.

"So, what do ya get winning the bet?" she then wondered, biting her lip to stop from laughing as Sirius was hit with some other jinxs but other Slytherin females.

"Haven't decided it yet."

"Oooo, let me help pick it out." she sat up quickly in excitement and bumped heads with the messy black haired boy. "Oooowi, Jesus Christ, Prongs." hand over the bump she was sure forming, she bumped her shoulder into his side to make him scoot over. "Ya head is like solid concrete." he gave her a sheepish smile.

_**I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun. Wait by the door and light a cigarette. If he wants a fight, well now he's got one and he ain't seen me crazy yet. He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll. Don't that sound like a real man? I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of gunpowder and lead. **_

"His thick head explains all his bone headed ideas." came the snort from down the table.

"Mine ya own business, Evans." Adrian snapped, glaring at the red head.

"You should really watch yourself, Hotts, I am a perfect." she pointed out in warning, giving the witch a hard stare.

Adrian didn't grace her with an answer, just rolling her eyes. "Why don't you just leave her alone, Evans." James looked down the table to the red head. Though he still thought she was pretty, the hard love for the witch had waned considerably since Adrian started hanging out with them. By now, his interest had shifted from the red head to the blonde. Though he wasn't about to admit it to anyone or out loud.

_**Well it's half past ten, another six pack in and I can feel the rumble like a cold black wind. He pulls in the drive, gravel flies. He don't know what's waitin' here this time.**_

"What, so now you're defending _her_?"

"Why wouldn't he defend me?" Adrian growled.

"Why wouldn't I defend my friend?" James ignored her scathing remark, cocking a brow and waiting for the red head to respond. Instead, she huffed and turned away from them to speak, heatedly with Alice Prewett.

"Awwww James!" Adrian exclaimed and none to quietly. It gained half the tables attention. "Ya the best friend a gal could ask for!" wrapping both hands around his shoulders, she hugged him. He struggled, trying to break free of the embarrassing situation but her grip was like iron. "Stop fightin' me, ya know ya like it!"

_**Hey I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun. Wait by the door and light a cigarette. If he wants a fight well now he's got one and he ain't seen me crazy yet. He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll. Don't that sound like a real man? I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of gunpowder and lead**_

"Awwww, is Potter and his mudblood having a little fight?" cooed a crazed voice.

"Fuck off, _Trixie_." Adrian bit out the comment, before James could. Her arms dropped to her side as she turned to face the seventh year Slytherin Bellatrix Black. Sirius's-unfortunate-cousin. Why do the fights always seem to find her?

"What did you say mud-"

"And I'm sure ya heard me, _Trixie_." she cut the witch off with a bored look, knowing she hated the nickname.

"Go back to your table, Bella." Sirius appeared at his cousins back, arms crossed and brooding.

"Oh, coming to your girlfriends aid?" she looked back at him, blinking innocently. "So, do tell. Which one has she fuc-" she didn't even get to finish the finish as Adrian's fist met the side of her face. Gasping in surprise, she stumbled back with a hand to her pale, lovely face and hit the stone floor. "You…you…" she stuttered in shock, eyes wide.

_**His fist is big but my gun's bigger. He'll find out when I pull the trigger! I'm goin' home, gonna load my shotgun. Wait by the door and light a cigarette. If he wants a fight well now he's got one and he ain't seen me crazy yet.**_

"Keep running ya mouth _Trixie_." the blonde warned, standing so she looked down at her opponent. "You're gonna find out just what this _mudblood _bitch is capable of."

"Sparky." James whispered, grabbing her arm and pulling the witch back when all the Slytherins stood. He and the other marauders jumped to their feet with wands pulled. A few other students did the same, all tense.

"Miss Hotts!" McGonagall and Slugborn rushed toward the Gryffindor table, hoping to stop the all out war between the two houses that was just looming on the horizon. It was a matter of time before the houses met up and duel it out.

"The bitch fucking started it."

"Language!" the stern, older woman looked at Bellatrix in shock. Though she would never, ever voice it, she felt it was time someone put the Slytherins in their place. Who better then a muggleborn that they ridiculed?

"Apologize to Miss Black." Slugborn demanded.

"As if." Adrian snorted, arms crossing. There was no way that was happening anytime soon. "If she wants to run that big ass mouth of hers, she better be able to take the consequences." she stated, simply.

"Apologize Miss Hotts." Slugborn warned. "Or detention for a month."

"Gladly take detention." she spat, making the professor and head of Slytherin rear back in shock. She was never this nasty with the professors and barely the students. It almost made him want to reconsider and find out exactly what happened.

"Then detention it is." Dumbledore announced from behind and the small group parted so he could move forward. "I expected better from you, Miss Hotts." he frowned in clear display of disappointment.

_**He slapped my face and he shook me like a rag doll. Don't that sound like a real man? I'm gonna show him what little girls are made of gunpowder and gunpowder and lead.**_

She stood there a moment in silence and just staring at the aging wizard. Then a laugh left her, not like the light ones when she was enjoying something or when she was laughing at a joke. This one was dark. "…whatcha want me to do, Headmaster?" she threw her hands in the air. "Turn the other cheek and act like nothings happened?"

"It would be better then taking on the problem yourself." he voiced.

"No offense intended, Dumbledore but ya don't know what it's like to be a muggleborn. So please stop acting like ya understand." shock registered on everyone's face at her words. Just because she respected the man didn't mean she would just sit there and be quiet. "The shit I, or any muggleborn hasta endure here is ridiculous and I **refuse **to be anyone's punching bag." here she looked down her nose at Bellatrix, as if she were the superior witch…which she was really. "Telling the teachers don't make a difference, they still gonna do that 'I'm better then ya' bullshit-"

"Miss Hotts, you need to watch your attitude and language." McGonagall cut in.

Adrian shot her a look but in the long run ignored her warning. "It's shame really." her eyes lifted so they could lock with Dumbledore's. "I can't even trust the _great _Hogwarts to protect me from the _worthless trash _it holds." sneering down at a shocked Bellatrix, Adrian turned on her heel and stomped from the Great Hall. In her wake was left confused and stunned students/professors.

_**Gunpowder and lead, yeah.**_

_**Hey!**_


	6. Blow

_**Blow(Kesha)**_

_**Hahahahahahahahaha**_

Hogsmeade weekend. Everyone was really excited. Well, everyone but Adrian. She was just bored…bored out of her mind. No homework, since she had done it all. Downside, she couldn't go to Hogsmeade. Since the whole incident in the Great Hall, not only did she get detention, the house lost points-though must didn't mind since she hit Bellatrix-AND she had been banned from the next two Hogsmeade weekends.

Of course, nothing happened to the Slytherin bitch. So it was safe to say Adrian was not a happy camper. Well, until she figured out what she was going to do while the others had fun. Have her own fun…Dumbledore didn't say she couldn't leave the school, just not go to Hogsmeade.

And she wasn't.

_**Dance. Back door cracked. We don't need a key. We get in for free. No VIP sleaze. Drink that kool aid. Follow my lead. Now you're one of us.**_

Moving around the dorm, she shoved the last stray pieces of items needed in a large gold and maroon tote bag with a roaring loin. Gryffindor all the way! She was dressed accordingly to the hot day; jean shorts and a black tank over a pink and brown bathing top. What better way to celebrate the nice sunny day then some play in the sun, muggle style?

Sliding into black slip-ons, she swung the bag on her shoulder before skipping-giddily-downstairs. Humming lightly, she ignored the curious and fearful looks from the other housemates when she entered the common room. Most give her a wide birth but she didn't really care. She had the marauders.

Expect today, she made them go to Hogsmeade for some fun. Even had to threaten James if he didn't quit stalling. She loved her guys but there was no reason they should have to miss out because of her. '_'Course, I could've just snuck out there…but Dumble's always seem to know these things._' shrugging the thoughts away, she pushed the portrait open and stepped out.

_**You're coming with me. It's time to kill the lights. And shut the DJ down. This place about to. Tonight were taking over. No one's gettin out!**_

Looking up and down the halls to make sure the coast was clear, she headed for a set of side double doors that wasn't to far from their common room. She swayed this way and that with the beat in her head and spun, all in goodnature. Her hair, free of the usual hat, swung with the movement but she cared not.

Finally reaching the doors she sought, she pushed them open with a flare. Not a soul was around outside, at least, none that she could see. Most should have gone to town but those that didn't were probably pouting in their dorms. Stepping out, she got all of two steps before someone was shouting her name.

_**This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. Blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. Blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. Blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. This place about to...**_

Frowning, she dipped her upper body back into the school and stare at four wizards jogging toward her. "Er...whatcha y'al doing here?"

"Would you perfer we go back to Hogsmeade?" Sirius questioned.

"Don't be stupid." she snorted, pointing at him as a finger twirled. "And make me haveta punch ya to."

"Sorry." both his hands raised in defense by his head. "What are you doing?"

"…nothing?" she offered.

"Nothing…with a tote bag packed to the brim?" Peter pointed out, eyeing the bag as if it would attack.

"Exactly!"

"Mind if we do nothing with you?" James clasped his hands at his back and tittered side to side.

_**Now what. What? We're taking control. We get what we want. We do what you don't. Dirt and glitter. Cover the floor. We're pretty and sick. We're young and we're bored. Ha.**_

Instead of answering, her lips stretched into a grin and she nodded fiercely. "Wouldn't have it any other way!" then her excitement died down and her lips pursed. "Seriously, what are ya guys doin' back so soon?"

"We couldn't just leave you here, all alone, could we?" Remus smirked.

"Plus we brought these back to you." James held up a box of Gummy Haggis.

"Ooooooh." eyes becoming large and sparkly, she took the box like it held all the worlds treasure then hugged it to her chest. "Ya guys are the best!" throwing her arms around as many as she could, she hugged them tightly. Pumping a fist in the air, she ran a couple feet away, down a small hill outside and jumped in the air. "Let's go!"

"Go where?" they chased after her.

"Just haveta wait and see." she sang with a happy hum.

"But we wanna know now." Peter moaned.

_**It's time to lose your mind. And let the crazy out. This place about to. Tonight we're taking names. 'Cause we don't mess around.**_

"Don't be spoiled babies." sticking her tongue, when they shot her a dark look, she paused to look upward and let the sun wash her face. It felt good. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the boys and walk backwards. "Gonna need a change of clothes."

"For what?" they frowned.

"Our fun activity for the day."

"Which is…?" Remus pushed.

"Ho-hum, ho-hum, Moony." she wagged a finger and he sighed.

_**This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. Blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. Blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. Blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. This place about to...**_

The walk took nearly ten minutes but they reached the appointed spot. Setting the bag down, she reached inside and pulled out two closed fist. Each held something for them to do she was sure the guys would love. "Wormtail, come pick a hand."

"Why?" he eyed the two fist, walking toward her slowly.

"Because, this will decide our first activity." she smiled at him warmly and shook both fists.

Sighing, he chewed on the inside of his cheek, as he did when in deep thought. His eyes darted between the two choices and started going right but swung left last second. "Is that right?" he worried.

"Babe, there are no right or wrong answers." that fist opened to expose a small blue tarp. He frowned at the sight and looked at the witch in question. Grinning, she threw the tarp behind her and hit it with a spell to revert to it's original size.

_**Blow. Go, go, go, go insane. Go insane. Throw some glitter. Make it rain on him. Let me see them Hanes. Let me, let me see them Hanes.**_

It was large and circular, a little wider then the Great Hall. Getting giddy again, she flicked her wand at the guys to change their pants to swimming trunks. She loved magic! The marauders just blinked in surprise before looking at her. "Sparky, if you wanted to see-"

"Shut it Padfoot." she cut him off then waved her hand. "Everyone remove ya shirts." they sputtered and she rolled her eyes. '_Honestly_.' she pulled her own tank off to expose the top underneath and they, mainly James, gaped. "Quit being babies, y'al forget I have two older brother. Off with the shirts."

James and Sirius shrugged and removed theirs but Remus and Peter still looked uncomfortable. "Fine, party poopers." waving them off, she pointed her wand at the tarp. "Now, need everyone to point at the tarp and cast a _Aguamenti _charm, understand?" they nodded. "Ok, position yaselves around the edge so that we surround it." in a quick move, everyone claimed a spot. "On three. One…two…three. _Aguamenti!_" steams of water shot forth from all five of our wands to thoroughly spread the tarp.

_**Go insane. Go insane. Throw some glitter. Make it rain on him. Let me see them Hanes. Let me, let me see them Hanes. C'mon.**_

"What is it?" Sirius looked the tarp over in clear confusion. Matter of fact, all four did.

"Oh, your inexperience in the muggle world so amuses me." her tongue clicked on the back of her teeth. "This my friends, is the basics of something called a 'Slip-n-Slide'." taking a good couple steps back-and winking at James-she took a running start and jumped. Hitting the sleek blue surface, she slid across the entire width, laughing and becoming soaked.

Exchanging looks, the four wizards grinned and copied her. Adrian tried, really tried to scramble out of the way but they were to quick, taking out her arms and legs. Falling half on James and half Sirius. Laughing, they begun using the access water to splash one another.

_**We are taking, over. Blow. Get used to it. Blow. This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. Blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. Blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. This place about to blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. Blow-ow-o-o-o-o-ow. This place about to...**_


	7. Motivation

_**Ok, I probably should have done this from the get-go but i'm to lazy to go back and do this so...I do not own Harry Potter. Only my Oc(s). Please keep in mind that with a new character(Mainly Adrian), things will not be the same. Which means Harry won't be Harry...including the name. I already got the name thing sorted out in my head so...yah...**_

_**Also, since Adrian came into their lives, the actions of the marauders are different...or will be. They don't tease as much, seeing as Adrian and Bellatrix always seem to be facing off. And Lily and Snape never have the fallout because she wasn't defending him.**_

_**There are going to be other twist as i write, so worry not. I know the chapters are usually short but there are going to be many for one year so...bare with it. Anywho, just wanted to thank my readers and hope y'al enjoy my lovely story.**_

**_So...ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Motivation(Kelly Rowland ft. Lil' Wayne)<strong>_

'_Library's are evil. They suck your soul out then lure it over your head…well, at least, that's what it feels like._' mused the blonde Gryffindor, as she wondered if she sent an SOS to the guys if they would venture in to save her? '_…probably not. Great, if I am ever kidnapped by a library, I'm doomed. Sigh, why do I have to be friends with such slackers?_'

Taking a deep breath, she glanced to the blank parchment before her and scowled. '_Why does Trunts haveta be such a miserable asshole? I think he gets off on making us doing ridiculous amounts of homework._' scoffing, she rolled her eyes. Six foot essay...on the effects of Acromantula Venom. '_Six-fucking-feet!_' slouching forward in the hard-back wooden chair, her head dropped to her bag and stack of papers on the library table.

'_Bastard needs to get laid soooooo bad…ok_, _back to the problem at hand, Acromantula. Ain't that a spider?_' lips twitching side to side, she stood and moved toward that section of the library and pausing at the A-section. Beginning her screeching there, her eyes read the spines, making popping sounds in boredom. '_Abominable Snowman; real or fact?…really?_' she couldn't help herself and pulled it down to flip through and read a couple pages. Adrian believed a lot of stuff, she really did but that is one thing she needed proof of.

_**Go, go, go, go.**_

Grunting, she slid the book back in place to continue. '_Aconite. 101 ways to die from it_…_now, that's not a smart thing to leave that just lying around for little firsties_.' she frowned at the moment before moving on._ 'Friend or Foe; Acromantula's.'_ her eyes lit up at the title. "Ah ha, little bugger." sucking in her bottom lip, she stood on her toes and stretched her arm. Fingers skimmed the spine and she grunted. '_Why I have to be so damn short?_' one foot braced on a lower shelf and a hand gripping a higher shelf. '_I will climb this bitch like a mountain, if need be!_'

_**Oh lover, don't you dare slow down.**_

_**Go longer, you can last more rounds.**_

_**Push harder, you're almost there now.**_

_**So go lover, make mama proud**_

Suddenly, a hand-one that didn't belong to her!- settled itself on the curve of her back and side, startling the witch for a moment. It was to steady her, she knew from experience because her father did it to her mother all the time. Another hand reached to grab the book she was stretching for and she felt a hard chest press against her back. Getting her feet back on the floor, she turned to the body she knew belonged to James Potter. It got to a point, as creepy as it sounded, she knew which marauder was behind her. Either by smell, sound or feel.

Smirking up at the black haired boy, she smacked his chest lightly with the book she sought. "Thanks Babe. What would I do wit'outcha?"

_**And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs**_

_**And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me, baby**_

_**but you can't stop there, music still playing in the background**_

_**And you're almost there**_

_**You can do it, I believe in you, baby**_

_**So close from here**_

"Never learn anything, because you would never get a high book?" he threw out.

"Don't try being clever, not very flattering." she retorted, making him scowl. Chuckling, she pat the same spot the book touched then headed back to the table. She vaguely noted that she came to just his chin and she seemed to fit right into him. "What are ya even doing in the library? Thought ya and Sirius swore this place off in third year." shooting a look over her shoulder, he shrugged and stuffed his hand in his pockets. '_What's with the sudden shy nature and is that a blush?'_

"I've been looking for you and this was the last place to check." he murmured.

"Oh…everything ok?" concern tinged her tone, brows knitting.

"Yea, yea." nodding, he took a deep breath and looked up, straight into her brown eyes. For some reason, Adrian believed whatever it was he had to say was important. Enough to change any future relations of the marauders.

_**Baby imma be your motivation**_

_**Go, go, go, go**_

_**Motivation**_

_**Go, go, go, go**_

"You can tell me anything, James." reaching out, she placed a hand over his for support.

Looking down, her hand over his he frowned in thought. He had always been a confident person but something about her just made him tongue tied. Sirius, Remus and Peter often picked at him because of it. And his parents, the brief meeting they shared with the blonde witch and her parents over the summer, they adored her already. She made their little boy mature. Rather he knew it or not.

But at that moment, it was just him and her. Something sparked to life in him and all the confidence he usually had came flooding back. He could do this! Looking back up, he sucked in a deep breath. "You know there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming soon, right?"

"Yah…wish I could go." her lips pulled into a pout and he deflated. Right in front of her. "I'm guessin' ya forgot about my punishment, huh?" chuckling at his sheepish look, she ran a hand through her hair. "So worth it to punch that Slytherin Bitch." she reminisced in the memory.

_**Oh Lover,**_

_**when you call my name**_

_**No other,**_

_**can do that the same**_

_**I won't let ya get up out of the game,**_

_**no so go lover, gon and make me rain**_

James just sat there and watched her a moment. In a lot of ways, she was like the other marauders, just as mischievous. But there was also a side to her that was much more tender, that most didn't see. She was caring, protective and maternal. Everything James Potter liked in a girl.

Of course, he didn't really know until she had cursed Lily Evans-his old flame-out but now it was as plain as day. Well, it did take almost a year to figure it out but, like his mother said, 'better late then never'. He thought, perhaps Sirius, Remus and Peter might have had a clue and just let him figure it out on his own. '_Some friends._'

_**And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs**_

_**And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby**_

_**but you can't stop there, music still playin in the background**_

_**And you're almost there**_

_**You can do it, I believe in you baby**_

_**So close from here**_

"Anywho! Back to why ya been looking for me." she cut into his line of thinking.

"Oh…right-"

"Oh, look what we have here." sneered a familiar voice, making Adrian sigh heavily.

My god she hated Bellatrix Black. '_Does the bitch stalk the school, looking for me?_'

James let his head drop in annoyance before lifting to glare at the group of Slytherins. "Sod off, Black." he snapped, in a manner that was very un-like him. '_Great, all that pumping up…ruined. I'm never going to ask her out._'

_**Baby I'ma be your motivation**_

_**Go, go, go, go**_

_**Motivation**_

_**Go, go, go, go**_

"Are we interrupting some private time with your little girlfriend?" Notts leered.

"I'm just surprised to see any of you in the library." Adrian said offhand then looked to James. "They must be lost." to which he snorted in laughter.

"And here we didn't think you could lower yourself anymore then being friends with my dear cousin." Bellatrix laughed, the sound high pitched and annoying. "And look at you now, a pureblood with wealth and connections…falling for a crude American mudblood."

Adrian didn't let what the witch say effect her on the outside, just glared. On the inside though, her pulse speed up and heart pounded. James fell…for her? '_Was that why he was bringing the Hogsmeade weekend up? Does…he want us to go…together, as a date?_' the thought wasn't at all appalling. She did have a bit of crush on him but stomped it, viciously, to the dark recesses of her mind. There was no way he could have felt the same for her…right?

_**Uh, girl I turn that thing into a rainforest**_

_**Rain on my head, call that brainstorming**_

_**Yeah this is deep, oh but I go deeper**_

_**Make you lose yourself, and finders keepers**_

_**It go green light, go Weezy go**_

Things appeared as if they were looking up for the young witch.

"I think she's lost in lala land…dreaming of Potter whisking her off into the sunset." Lucius Malfoy gave a patronizing laugh.

James stole a look at the blank face of Adrian, one of the few times he hated that she could hide all emotion. But then she was back to herself and dark eyes narrowed on the Slytherins before scoffing. "Y'al are like a bunch of muggle teenagers." the comparison was not met with nicely, as she had expected. "Just nag, nag, nag, nag."

"How dare you compare us to your own worthless kind." snarled one of the Slytherins, neither Gryffindor could tell which one.

"So worthless that I gave ya Slytherin princess a black eye, hm?" she gestured toward Bellatrix with a smirk.

_**I like to taste that sugar, that sweet and low**_

_**But hold up wait, new position**_

_**I put her on my plate then I do the dishes**_

_**She my motivation, I'm her transportation**_

_**Cause I let her ride, while I drive her crazy**_

_**Then I just keep going going like I'm racing**_

_**When I'm done she hold me like a conversation**_

_**Weezy, baby**_

Said student growled, whipping her wand free and ready to curse her rival. She didn't get far, Adrian using that vast knowledge of hers, tapped into the stores of information of wandless/wordless magic to attack first. The marauders weren't the only one with secrets in this school.

With a cry of surprise, Bellatrix was thrown across the room to slam into the wall with a loud thud. "What is going on?" Madam Pince rushed over, staring at the group in anger before turning her eyes to Bellatrix in concern.

"Hotts attacked Bellatrix!" they accused.

"Oh really…without my wand?" she shot back, lifting her hands from the table top.

"None of you move, I am calling the headmaster!" she declared and with a flare of her robes, left the area to do just that.

"Sparky." James whispered, gaining her attention. "Did you just…" trailing off, he gestured to Bellatrix with his eyes.

"Attack her?" she suggested then smirked. "Did ya see a wand in my hand?" he shook his head. "Then what do ya think?" brow cocked as his lips twitched but then her brows knitted in though. Scooting closer, her voice dropped even lower so no one could hear them. "Were you trying to ask me to Hogsmeade…as a date?" looking away, his bright red face and stuttering was all the answer she needed.

Though she felt as if her face was heating up as well, she was just happy. The crush on James Potter was starting to interfere with her school work after all. "…ask me again James, but next time do it for the **free **Hogsmeade weekend."

_**And when we're done, I don't wanna feel my legs**_

_**And when we're done, I just wanna feel your hands all over me baby**_

_**but you can't stop there, music still playin in the background**_

_**And you're almost there**_

_**You can do it, I believe in you baby**_

_**So close from here**_

Snapping his head up, he stared at her with wide eyes but nodded, almost absentmindedly. "Ok." she couldn't help but grin at his astonished face and sneak in a quick peck. The small action made him grin like she had never seen.

"They're over here, headmaster!" came the rushed voice of Madam Pince. They came into view and Dumbledore looked the group over. When his eyes fell on James and Adrian sitting at the table, calmly, he heaved a sigh. He should have known by now, anytime a situation had Slytherins, mainly Bellatrix, Adrian was involved some how with at least James and/or Sirius..

"Good afternoon headmaster." Adrian greeted with a chipper tone.

"Miss Hotts." he nodded at her and James. "Would someone like to tell me what happened?" and just like that, all the Slytherins started talking, accusing Adrian of attacking Bellatrix for no reason and that she be punished.

As for said witch, she just sat back, watched and listened. They could accuse all they wanted but nothing could be proved. She didn't use her wand to attack and if they performed the _Deletruis_, it would confirm. '_Bring it on._'

_**Baby I'ma be your motivation**_

_**Go, go, go, go**_

_**Go, go, go, go**_


	8. The Creep

I absolutely love this song. Don't know why but I do. It's just so fun and I wanna laugh and dance when hearing it. In a way, I suppose it shows a connection. Nicki is the same as them I the video, a stalker/creep, so perhaps they are equals. In a way, this is how it is with Adrian and the Marauders. She is their equal. Well…that's all for now. Enjoy the read!

Ps…I do not own Hp characters, expect my own.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Creep(The Lonely Island, feat. Nicki Minaji)<strong>_

As Adrian predicted, the attack couldn't be pinned on her. She was a smart muggleborn witch and the Slytherins just hated her more. She knew, at some point, it may cause more adverse problems for her, especially since the rumors about more then half of the Slytherins being or becoming Death Eaters.

She would become a target and more then most other muggleborns for her blatant disrespect. But for now, she would live life to the fullest. No one, and she meant no one, would make her live her life afraid. Her father hadn't raised her to be some timid creature that bended to anyone's will.

Although, that didn't stop the Slytherins going to some professors and claiming Adrian was doing 'things'. she knew the only one they could get away with it was Trunts. And she was paying for it…which brought her to her current problem.

_**Hey, I'm John Waters, and this is...**_

_**The Creep.**_

'_Fucking Trunts…_' grumbling to herself, Adrian stomped into the common room while fire and brimstone rained down behind her. Anyone in her path dove out of her path and steered clear. A mad Adrian was a bad time for everyone. As they had learned. Huffing, she plopped at the table, between Peter and James, head on her folded arms.

"Er...hello to you to, Sparky." Sirius exchanged a look between the other marauders before looking at her oddly. Remus scooped the notes of the prank they were working on and shoved them in one of his books.

"Shove off, Paddie." came her muffled growl.

"What's wrong, love?" James started rubbing her back, ignoring the cocked brow from the others. With everything going on around school, telling the others about their relationahip seemed to have slipped both Adrian and James mind.

_**When you're out in the club and you see a fly girl**_

_**Do the Creep. Hah. **_

_**Do the Creep. Hah.**_

_**And if you wanna make friends at the ATM**_

_**Do the Creep. Hoo.**_

_**Do the Creep. Hah.**_

"I…**hate **Trunts." she stressed the word, turning her head so she could see his face. Her feelings on the professor were well known, even by the staff of Hogwarts. "He is the bain of my existence and sometimes, a life in jail doesn't seem so bad." she admitted.

"Aw, don't say that." he frowned, head cocking. "I would certainly be upset if you were taken. I'm sure everyone else would be." he then assured.

"Yea, who would help me study?" Sirius frowned.

"Remus." she replied.

"And who is going to help me keep thee two thunderheads in line?" Remus asked.

"Hey?" the duo cries were ignored.

_**Well, we got a new dance so get up on your feet**_

_**It's real easy to do, and it's called 'The Creep'**_

_**Let your hands flap around like a Marionette**_

_**Pop your knees up and down, sh-sh-shaking your neck**_

Sitting up, she looked at Remus with a deadpan look. "Nerva." was all she said, his lips twitching in laughter. James and Sirius didn't know the name but it was what she called Minerva McGonagall, instead of Minnie like the others. Both Remus and Adrian were sure if they knew, they would immediately start calling her that then they would find Adrian's body later.

"You don't really want to go to Azkaban do you?" James pouted cutely, sliding an arm around her shoulders and pull her toward him.

Sighing, she gave a shrug and snuggled into his side comfortably. She loved how she seemed to fit into his body. "Then it's final, I know what to do."

"And what is that?" Peter wondered, decidedly overlooking their intimate pose until they decided to announce anything.

_**Now pull your waistband up like you expectin' a flood**_

_**And slick your hair down flat like it was covered in mud**_

_**Trim up your pencil mustache and pop them peepers**_

_**Put this in your speakers; you a certified creeper.**_

"Are you two dating?" Sirius blurted, effectively making both Remus and Peter hang their heads. He wasn't a every subtle person, they all knew.

Adrian and James shared a look, both shrugging then nodding slowly. "I suppose so, mate." James finally answered and smiled slightly. His other hand reached around to grab hers and lace their fingers together.

"About bloody time!" he cried in relief. Adrian narrowed her eyes and he sheepishly laughed. "He's been nutters for you love, since before he even knew it."

"I have not!" James huffed.

"Oh really now?" a blonde brow cocked, blocking out James huff.

"Yes. Remember when we came to your house this summer and we were playing Baseball?" she nodded. "He was death glaring the ice cream man for flirting." a grin bloomed on his face.

_**When you see a country peach, laying out at the beach**_

_**Do the Creep. Hah. **_

_**Do the Creep. Hah.**_

_**And when a fine PYT walks in front of your tree**_

_**Do the Creep. Hoo.**_

_**Do the Creep. Hah.**_

"Though, you just shook off what the guy was saying." Peter added.

"He didn't interest me." she defended herself with a frown.

"We know." Sirius, Peter and Remus chimed.

"What's that supposeta mean?" James and Adrian scoffed.

"You were fated lovers for the start." Sirius clasped his hands, batted his lashes and made kissing faces. Remus and Peter were quick to follow and have a good laugh.

Grunting, Adrian flicked her wrist and all three boys were smacked with pillows. "Anyway's, what were you saying earlier love?" James forged on but they snickered again and were attacked, a second time with the pillows.

_**I was six years old when I started creepin'**_

_**My parents took it to their room and I started peepin'**_

_**You can't imagine their surprise when they lifted their heads**_

_**And saw my little ass creepin' at the foot of the bed**_

"I think…." she paused for a dramatic effect. "It is up to us."

"What is?" Peter pushed.

"To get Trunts laid."

The marauders sputtered in shock, eyes comically wide. "What?" Sirius shouted.

"He gives us ridiculous amounts of homework over something stupid. I mean really, who does that?" frowning, an elbow braced on the table as her chin rested in the palm of her hand.. "Maybe he has an unbridled attraction to a student…?"

"You mean…you?" Remus asked slowly, as if afraid to hear the answer.

Adrian's head snapped to stare at him in horror before shivering. "Oh, fucking grossssss, Moony."

_**Yeah they knew I was a creep, since the day I was born**_

_**Poppin' out my momma like some kettle corn**_

_**Yeah the doctor caught my head and he started freakin'**_

_**'Cause I came out clean - and I came out creepin'!**_

"Well…thanks for giving me that concern and nightmare." James was the one to shiver this time. "Worry about my teacher trying to steal my girlfriend."

"Sorry." he muttered, trying to hid his grin and failing, _**MISERABLY**_.

_**Nicki,**_

_**Nicki,**_

_**Nicki, Nicki, Nicki**_

_**Nicki!**_

"Babe, no concern there." turning slightly, she stretched her neck as to press her lips to his. Someone gagged behind them and she turned to glare before leaning over to cuff Remus's arm. "And ya're horrible, ewwww, Trunts."

"You are the one that brought it up, Sparky." he pointed out.

"And yet ya the one that put that nasty, nasty thought in my head." pausing in thought, she shivered a third time. "Almost as bad as seeing Sirius in his boxers…needta scrub the image from my head."

"Hey!"

_**When I was a girl, I creeped in the boys' locker room**_

_**Hide deep inside - it was my little creep stalker room**_

_**As they disrobed, I was oogling and oggling**_

_**Little did they know, that for me, they were modeling**_

"Oh great, now I got the image of a nude Sirius and Trunts in my head." James threw his hands in the air as Peter and Remus moaned in disgust.

Adrian burst into laughter, her mood lifting a great deal. "Oh why y'al complaining. Probably seen each others junk all the time." rolling her eyes, she noted all four had stopped to stare at her, so she stared back. They all sat there, silent and staring before bursting into laughter. And this was why they were all friends.

"Potter!" Evans stomped into the room from the dorms, sending the group a glare. "Let's go, we got rounds!"

_**And I would laugh, ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, ha.**_

_**And they would dance, la-la-la-la-la-la-la, la.**_

_**So pop-pop-pop your peepers,**_

_**and tweak out your sneakers**_

_**Don't sleep, come on get your Creep on with me!**_

"Bullocks." James cursed, jumping to his feet and shrugging his robes on. Bending over, he kissed Adrian quickly but passionately then was heading for the door. "See you guys later!"

"Have fun!" the remaining four called, waving.

Silence settled over the common room. "So…you and James, huh?" Sirius smirked and Adrian rolled her eyes. "When did this happen?"

"Erm…the other night at the library-"

"Wait...James was in the library?" Remus asked in shock.

"My reaction to." they snickered.

_**Go on, get to sweatin' off a bride at her wedding**_

_**Do the Creep. Hah.**_

_**And do the Creep. Hah.**_

_**And when you sneak into a wake, and you see a beefcake**_

_**Do the Creep Hoo.**_

_**And do the Creep. Hah.**_

"Anywho, I think he was trying to ask me to Hogsmeade but I reminded him I couldn't go to the next, still banned. Well, short story, Trixie was being a bitch and we got into it. As Madam Pince went to get Dumbledore, I kissed James and told him to ask again for the next, free, weekend." they all awww'd and cooed in the right places. "You guys are a bunch of pansies."

"We take offense to that." Sirius squeaked in an unnatural high voice.

"And I find offense to that." her nose wrinkled as the three pillows before all attacked him. "Never do that again."

"Alright, alright…I concede." he jumped to his feet and bowed. "But for now, I must head for bed."

_**And when the judge is a hottie and you can't control your body**_

_**Do the Creep. Hah.**_

_**Do the Creep. Hah.**_

_**So, get your knees flexin, and your arms T-rexin',**_

_**And Creep. Hoo.**_

_**Do the Creep! Hah.**_

"I think I will to." Remus agreed.

"K then, night Paddie, Moony." she grinned up at them, waving slightly and they smiled before going up the stairs. When it was just Peter and herself, she turned back and watched as he scribbled away on some charms homework. "Ya need any help Pete?" a look of relief crossed his face and she grinned, pulling his paper over.

_**And don't forget to smile!**_


	9. The Secret's in the Telling

_**The Secret's in the Telling(Dashboard Confessionals) **_

It was a rare moment, complete silence and Adrian was taking advantage to it. Her mother had sent her a book, on muggle wars. Her father got her into reading them so whenever they came across one, she didn't have, they brought it. She vaguely wondered if one could apply the tactics of muggle strategy to a wizarding war. '_Can't see why not. It might even throw the wizards for a loop._'

It would also explain why there was a muggle notebook and pen at her side. Notes.

"Sparky!" her spot at one of the common room tables was crowded by the four bodies of the marauders. Pausing in her spot, she glanced up from the book and cocked a brow at them. There went her quiet night, she supposed. "We need to talk." Sirius plucked the book from her hand to look at it in disdain.

**_The signal is subtle_**  
><strong><em>We pass just close enough to touch<em>**  
><strong><em>No questions, no answers<em>**  
><strong><em>We know by now to say enough<em>**  
><strong><em>With only simple words<em>**  
><strong><em>With only subtle turns<em>**  
><strong><em>The things we feel alone for one another<em>**

She was just happy she had changed the book cover and her notes had a 'notice me not' charm. "Ok." snatching the book back, she glared at the raven haired, tanned teen and set the book aside. "What's up?"

"You have to come with us." James exclaimed, grabbing her hand and pulling her from the chair.

"Dude, what the hell?" she yanked her hand free and fisted her hips. "Just frickin' tell me."

"Not here." James told her, eyes darting.

"Then wh-" she didn't even get to finish her sentence as she was suddenly thrown over his shoulder and was whisked from the common room. Whatever it was they had to say, it must be pretty important. "Guys, I'm s-s-sure I ca-n-n wa-walk." she stuttered, being jostled on the none to soft shoulder.

"It's quicker this way." Sirius assured and she sighed, settling for the long carry.

_**There is a secret that we keep**_  
><em><strong>I won't sleep if you won't sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are compelled to do what we must do<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden<strong>_

They moved quick through the halls, but it shouldn't surprise her what with their constant sneaking around. Before she knew it, they were standing on the astronomy tower and overlooking the entire school ground. It was a gorgeous sight. When she was safely on her feet, she turned to shoot them all hard stares. They had some serious explaining to do. "…what the hell is going on?"

It was then she noticed their nervous looks. Peter nervous, most of the time, Remus, sometimes, James and Sirius…just about never. Remus looked the most nervous out of everyone and she couldn't help but wonder why. "Ok…fine." sighing, she crossed her arms and rubbed her hands up and down her arms. It was the middle of January and they rushed her out of the common room without so much as a jacket.

_**So I won't sleep if you won't sleep tonight**_  
><em><strong>Our act of defiance<strong>_  
><em><strong>We keep this secret in our blood<strong>_  
><em><strong>No paper or letters<strong>_  
><em><strong>We pass just close enough to touch<strong>_  
><em><strong>We love in secret names<strong>_  
><em><strong>We hide within our veins<strong>_  
><em><strong>The things that keep us bound to one another<strong>_

James, seeing her actions, shrugged his robes off and draped them over her narrow shoulders. She smiled in thanks and relaxed into him when he took over warming her up. She was almost thankful for the run in with the Bellatrix in the library, their relationship had changed for the better. And in front of everyone's eyes. Although there were jealous girls and she was _positive_ Evans had been giving her the stink eye.

She had her chance and missed it. Adrian was not apologizing because she was to pigheaded to see what was in front of her. did she really think James would keep coming back? Perhaps she did, but that as the past now. Now, James had Adrian and she, him. '_Evans will get over it eventually._'

"Alright, what's so important I was rushed out of the common room?" she pushed, when no one talked for a long moment. Everyone became fidgety and she grunted, looking skyward. '_What the hell?_' but then something caught her attention and she blinked as she focused on the mostly full moon. '…_full moon_.' that was why they were all worked up? '_Are…are they going to tell me?_'

_**There is a secret that we keep**_  
><em><strong>I won't sleep if you won't sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are compelled to do what we must do<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden<strong>_

She felt…she wasn't sure of the word. Were her suspicious right? If they were…they were going to divulge their most well kept secret…to her? '_Oh…my boys are trusting me with something big here._' they still seemed a little reluctant so perhaps she should make the first move?

"I'm a opinionated, passionate person…as y'al know." she started, reaching into the back pocket of her jeans. "It's gotten me in trouble, a lot of times."

"What does this have to do with anything?" Peter frowned.

"Humor me, Pete." she shot him a look.

_**Until the last resilient hope**_  
><em><strong>Is frozen deep inside my bones<strong>_  
><em><strong>And this broken fate has claimed me<strong>_  
><em><strong>And my memories for its own<strong>_

Reaching in the pocket of her jeans, she pulled out a folded paper. Opening it, she peered down at a photo with a smile then held it out for Remus to take. Hesitantly, he took the photo, only to have surprise flash across his face. Peter and Sirius scooted over so they to could see.

They were staring at a wizarding-photo was of a group, about thirty people, mixed genders, ages and heritage. They were marching down a street in some wizarding town of America, shouting and holding a banner at hip height. The banner read 'Civil Rights for Werewolves!' and Adrian was at the front line, fist in the air.

_**Your name is pounding through my veins**_  
><em><strong>Can't you hear how it is sung?<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I can taste you in my mouth<strong>_  
><em><strong>Before the words escape my lungs<strong>_  
><em><strong>And I'll whisper only once...<strong>_

"I heard about that rally." the werewolf murmured in shock.

"Hm, yah, we were a bit surprised at the coverage it got." she chuckled, remembering that day like it was only yesterday. "Had people from all coming to interview us."

"Didn't you get thrown in jail?" he looked up, hazel eyes curious.

She grimaced at the memory and nodded. "Not the best weekend in my life…but my parents were…really proud of me."

"Proud of what?" Sirius took the photo to look it over more.

_**There is a secret that we keep**_  
><em><strong>I won't sleep if you won't sleep<strong>_  
><em><strong>Because tonight may be the last chance we'll be given<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are compelled to do what we have to<strong>_  
><em><strong>We are compelled to do what we have been forbidden<strong>_

"That I took a stand for something I believed in and didn't let anyone scare me away." snatching the photo back, she let James take a gander before stuffing it back in her pocket for safe keeping. "I keep it on me as a reminder that no matter what 'illness' someone has, everyone is equal."

"How long?" Remus just stared at the witch, his shock still plain as day. She just kept throwing out little surprises.

"I suspected when first getting here, after the first full moon. Wasn't confirmed until we all started hanging out." pausing, her lips twitched side to side in thought.

"So…I wasn't hiding it very well." he murmured in defeat.

"Oh you did…but for someone who knows the signs and symptoms…who actually knows werewolves, it's not hard to figure it out." stepping forward, she put a hand on Remus' shoulder and shook him slightly. "And all this time I've known, you've always been Remus Lupin, wizard and one of my closest friends. So you go a little grrrr once a month…nothing changes."

He just stared at the witch, silent and unsure of what to say. So he did the next best thing. Pulled her into a tight hug and fought the urge to cry. Sirius and James would never let him live it down. Wrapping her arms around his waist, she hugged him back just as tightly. In a way, she was telling him she would always be there, always a friend.

_**'Cause you will be somebody's girl**_  
><em><strong>And you will keep each other warm<strong>_  
><em><strong>But tonight I am feeling cold<strong>_


	10. Can't Be Tamed

**Cant Be Tamed(Miley Cyrus)**

Monday was a glorious day. One of the few that graced Adrian in her short amount of years.

_**For those who don't know me**_

_**I can get a bit crazy**_

_**Have to get my way, yep**_

_**24 hours a day 'cause I'm hot like that**_

"Sparky!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Adrian darted through the crowded common room, a none to happy Sirius on her heel.

_**Every guy, everywhere**_

_**Just gives me mad attention**_

_**Like I'm under inspection**_

_**I always gets a ten 'cause I'm built like that**_

"Ya look cute in that pink tutu!" a couple kids around them snickered, even when he shot them some serious mean looks. Now, the reason Sirius was chasing Adrian was a simple one. She pranked him, revenge for what he did a week ago. She charmed a pink, frilly, lacy tutu on him, with the tights and ballet slippers.

Nothing he, or anyone else tried, would get it off.

"Looking good Sirius!" Remus shouted with glee, Peter snickered. The dark haired teen blasted both of them with a jinx.

_**I go through guys like money flyin' out the hands**_

_**They try to change me but they realize they can't**_

_**And every tomorrow is a day I never plan**_

_**If you gonna be my man understand**_

"When I get my hands on you!" he growled, reaching out for the blonde.

"Not gonna happen." she laughed, twirling so she was just out of reach. Ahead of her, she could see the stairs to the boys dorm and knew, if they continued running around the common room, she would be caught. '_The boys dorm it is._'

"What are you-" whatever the seventh year was going to say was cut off as Adrian leapt and cleared the stairs to the hall. She knew, just as the girls wouldn't allow boys, it was vice versa. So, needless to say, when she passed the stairs, they feel flat and Sirius fell face first.

_**I can't be tamed**_

_**I can't be tamed**_

_**I can't be blamed**_

_**I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed**_

_**I can't be changed**_

_**I can't be tamed**_

_**I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed**_

Pretty good sight. '_Good thing I wasn't walking up them._' she mused, hitting the landing and sliding a good distance down…and right into one of the walls. "Oooooow." groaning, she pushed her up on elbows and looked the way she just came. Sirius was darting up the stairs and reach her in like .2 seconds flat. she needed to hid, just until she can escape. "Damn." scrabbling to her feet, and winching, she started trying all the doors in the hall.

The second to the last door opened and she slid in, right as Sirius slid by. Flashing a grin when he caught a glimpse of her, she slammed the door shut in his face. Snickering to herself, she turned to find a way out but froze. This dorm was not empty! James came walking from the bathroom, in a pair of slacks and a towel over his head, drying his hair. Nothing else. '_…girl can get use to seeing that._' head cocking, her eyes raked his lean body. All that training from Quidditch was really paying off.

_**If there is a question about my intentions**_

_**I'll tell ya, I'm not here to sell ya**_

_**Or tell you to go to hell**_

_**I'm not a brat like that.**_

_**I'm like a puzzle**_

_**But all of my pieces are jagged**_

_**If you can understand this**_

_**We can make some magic, I'm on like that**_

"What's going on, mate? Why all the ruckus?" he muttered into the towel.

"'cause Paddie's an idiot?" she suggested, laughing when he jumped at the sound of her voice. Ripping the towel off, he just stared at the blonde. "Sorry babe…had to hid." she shrugged and he reached out for a shirt to pull it on. "Please, don't get dressed on my account." she blurted then blushed lightly, as did James but he _**did **_start smirking.

"Why?"

"Why to not getting dress, or..." she trailed off.

"Why is Padfoot an idiot?"

"Sparky! When I get my hands on you!" Sirius shouted from outside the room, banging on the door.

"That's like asking why the skies blue. So many possibilities." she lazily shrugged, eyes gleaming in amusement when he chuckled. "Apparently, Paddie don't like being dressed up like a girl….who knew?" shrugging, she plopped down on the closest bed, which happened to be James. Arms folded behind her head and ankles crossed.

"Uh…I knew." he grinned.

_**I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go**_

_**I wanna be a part of something I don't know**_

_**And if you try to hold me back, I might explode**_

_**Baby, by now you should know**_

"Then you only." returning the grin, she reached out to pull him on the bed beside her. "So what's on the agenda for the day?" as she calmly inquired, she flicked her wand toward the large windows of the room to summon her broom.

"Open this bloody door!" Sirius pounded from outside.

James shot a concerned look at it then Adrian. "Shouldn't you be worried?"

_**I can't be tamed**_

_**I can't be tamed**_

_**I can't be blamed**_

_**I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed**_

_**I can't be changed**_

_**I can't be tamed**_

_**I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed**_

"What...oh nah. Paddie won't lay a finger on me." she waved the thought off.

"How can you be sure?" he frowned.

"'Cause I'm not ya average bear." she stated the conclusion as if it were the most obvious thing.

James swore she had the oddest, American, humor. "What does that even have to do with this conversation?" he made a face.

Adrian chuckled, taping the end of his nose and baby talked. "Aw, it's cute when ya doubt me."

"It's not doubting, just concern." he scowled.

"Sparky! Imma kick your arse!" he was ignored once again.

_**Well I'm not a trick you play**_

_**I'm wired a different way**_

_**I'm not a mistake, I'm not a fake**_

_**It's set in my DNA**_

"Either way, adorable." leaning forward, her lips ghost his and his hand automatically went to graze her jaw. Stroking the length, he then buried it into her hair. "But ya didn't answer my question." she then murmured, against his lips.

"Well, I figured since it was Monday…we'd go to classes."

"Mhm, we could always skip a day. I feel awfully sick James…I might need you to take care of me." she faked a couple coughs then adopted a sad look to peer up at him.

_**Don't change me**_

_**Don't change me**_

_**Don't change me**_

_**Don't change me**_

_**I can't be tamed**_

He chuckled at her display, tilting forward to steal a quick kiss then roll off the bed to his feet. "As fun as that sounds, I think Minnie would slaughter both of us."

"Blah, she can kiss off." waving him off, she stood as well and peered out the window. There was a gleam and she knew her broom was closer. "Although, Nerva might enjoy a day without either of us hounding her." she pointed out with a wary grin.

"Perhaps…wait, Nerva?"

'_Damn._'

**Boom!**

The door blew off it's hinges and Sirius stood there, panting heavily. He was a great distraction! "Wow, pink makes ya look sexy!" Adrian gasped in mock-surprise as James just gawked. Sirius growled, eyes narrowing on the blonde and took a step closer. "Now, now Paddie. It's only fair what ya did to m last week." she tisked, moving to the window seal and jumping on it.

_**I wanna fly, I wanna drive, I wanna go**_

_**I wanna be a part of something I don't know**_

_**And if you try to hold me back I might explode**_

_**Baby, by now you should know**_

"How is making me wear a tutu fitting?"

"'cause it's hilarious?" she frowned in thought, absentmindedly holding a hand out. The broom smacked into her palm and she looked at it before James. "See ya in class." winking at him and giving Sirius a two finger salute, she jumped out the window.

"What the bloody hell!" both boys ran over, hanging half their bodies out to see Adrian pulling away from the school, laughing and hooting. "Mate, your girlfriend is crazy." Sirius muttered.

"Pretty sure we already established that." James shot him a look then back to Adrian's retreating back. "But it's amazing the ideas for Quidditch moves that come out of her head."

"Should have been on the team." Sirius muttered and James couldn't help but agree.

_**I can't be tamed**_

_**I can't be tamed**_

_**I can't be blamed**_

_**I can't, can't, I can't, can't be tamed**_

_**I can't be changed**_

_**I can't be tamed**_

_**I can't be, can't, I can't be tamed**_


	11. Rise Above

_**Rise Above 1ft(Reeve Carney feat. Bono and The Edge)**_

"Hey, where's Sparky?" Peter looked up from his homework and around the common room. It was eerily quite and usually, Adrian would be humming by now.

_**And you said rise above **_

_**Open your eyes up **_

_**And you said rise above **_

_**But I can't **_

_**I can't **_

"I dunno. Haven't seen her since dinner." James noted, also looking around.

"Now that you mention it…we usually don't see her on Tuesday and Thursday nights." Sirius pointed out.

"Wonder why?" James frowned.

"Wanna find out?" Sirius grinned, pulling out the Marauders map. Pointing his wand to the paper, he muttered the 'password'. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." slowly, the entire layout of Hogwarts appearing on the paper. "Find Adrian Hotts."

"There she is!" Peter pointed out the map, on the seventh floor.

"Let's go!" Sirius jumped to his feet and the four charged from the Gryffindor common room. The night was still early so they didn't have to worry about being out after curfew yet.

_**How long will it take **_

_**Before these feelings **_

_**Go away **_

_**How much longer do I wait **_

_**And are there any real answers **_

_**Anyway **_

They made it to the seventh floor in no time and peeking around the corner to see the witch they sought. She was digging through her bag, mumbling to herself. The four boys exchanged a look, shrugging and slinking down the hall when she was far enough away. "Where is she going?" Sirius frowned in thought.

"Stop!" Remus hissed, pushing everyone against the wall when she stopped walking.

"Honestly." Adrian huffed, turning completely to face the way she had just come. Did they think her stupid? "Guys…ya can't sneak around on me when I know y'al's trick." she pointed out but no one said anything. Rolling her eyes, she sent a streak of red into the shadows to zap one of them. Peter yelped in surprise, jumping forward and into the light.

Arms crossing, she cocked a brow at the sheepish wizard. "Come on guys or you'll get it worse." she called out the warning in a sign song voice. Grumbling, the other three stepped forward and she smiled. "Ok, why are y'al following me?"

_**Your silence in a crowded room **_

_**Louder than the loudest tune **_

_**I hang on every word **_

"Why are you sneaking around?" Sirius eyed her.

"I'm not sneaking around." she laughed lightly. "I have a class."

"Now?" James frowned.

"Yes." she grinned, rolling her eyes at them.

"This late?" Remus frowned now.

"Not really shocking, considering Astronomy is on the tower at like midnight." she reminded him.

"Hm…that's true." he nodded in agreement.

"But...it's like nine right now." Peter pointed out.

"I know. My class goes on into the night." she shrugged.

"And you want get introuble?"

"Nah, I'm excuse this late at night." she glanced to her watch, mentally cursing. She had ten minutes to get to class. "I have to go but I'll tell y'al about it later, k?" she supposed it was only fair they learn of this class, since they told her about the werewolf thing. If not a little hesitantly, they nodded in the affirmative. Rolling her eyes at them, she looked at her watch again. "Y'al should probably head back, Evans is probably patrolling, looking for you four to be out so she can give you detention."

"…she's right, mate." Sirius muttered.

"Right, see you in the common room." Remus agreed.

"Wait!" before any could ask what was up, she grabbed James tie and tugged him closer as to seal his lips with her own. He tensed, only a second, before weaving an arm about her waist to pull her closer.

_**And you said rise above **_

_**Open your eyes up **_

_**And you said rise above **_

_**But I can't **_

_**I can't **_

"Whoooop!" Sirius hooted as Remus and Peter cooed at the display, even though they were blushing.

Finally pulling back, Adrian grinned at the dazed look on James face and gave him a peck for the road. "Now go back to the common room." then she glanced at the other three with amusement. "See y'al in the morning." and turning on her heel, she walked off.

"James?" Peter waved a hand in front of his face. "I think we lost him." was muttered.

"Come on, Sparky was right about Evans." Sirius announced, grabbing one of his arms as Remus took the other and dragged him off.

As for Adrian, she peeked around the corner to make sure they actually left. She wasn't suppose to tell anyone about the Room of Requirement that held the late night class and she didn't fancy getting in trouble again. Humming, she started the trek again and came to the section she needed. '_I need a room for my Advanced Spell Casting class._' reciting the thought three times, a door appeared.

Grinning, she walked in and as the door closed behind her, vanished back into the wall. The room was set up like her room back home, bed and all. Sometimes, she gets really tired and just sleeps there. Dumbledore okayed it. There was a desk, comfy chair, bed side table and bookcase full of books. Dropping her bag by the desk, she plopped in the chair as a large screen unfolded on the wall directly into of her.

_**I miss you in everything **_

_**I was too fast travelling **_

_**To take you in **_

_**I know, silence is no crime **_

_**Just wish I could hear you fill it up **_

_**One more time **_

Opening one of the desk draws, a thick binder floated out and settled itself on the desk top in front of her. A buzz sounded around the room and before she knew it, the large screen flickered to life and the image of a older black head stared back. "Good evening Miss. Hotts."

"Hiya Mrs. Petts, what's shaking?" she grinned up at the woman.

"Honestly child." she gave a heavy sigh, shaking her head but was smiling, ever so lightly.

"ADDY!" three other voices called out.

"Andy! Mikey! Lynnie!" the screen separated into four pieces so she could see the other three girls that were her age. They were Adrian's closest friends in America, the four always seen together causing havoc. In a way, they were the female, American, versions of the marauders.

_**And you said rise above **_

_**Open your eyes up **_

_**And you said rise above **_

_**Yourself **_

"We miss you, Addy." Mandy 'Andy' Houser pouted, twisting raven locks up and clipping it in place.

"Yah!" the twins Michelle 'Mikey' and Kathleen 'Lyinnie' Turner, cried in agreement, matching large green eyes staring at the blonde.

"Girls, you can reconnect later, right now, time for class." Mrs. Petts sighed.

"Sorry ma'am." all four gave sheepish smiles and nodded.

"Alright, where did we leave off last?"

"We talked about the wand movements and combining them with the incantations to get the desired effect." Mandy announced.

"Oh yes, did you four do your homework?"

"Yes!" they replied in unison, with large smiles and eager to show off for the other.

"Who wants to go first?"

"ME!" they all jumped at the chance.

Mrs. Petts chuckled lightly. "Alright…we'll go in order of the last time but backwards so…Kathleen, you first."

_**Is there time for reason? **_

_**Has your heart had enough **_

_**Is it time to let go **_

_**And rise above? **_

"Yes." the more flamboyant twin pumped a fist in the air, smirking at her sister as she jumped from her chair. "Alrighty." closing her eyes, she relaxed her body and thought of the goal of the spell she was ready to cast. Eyes popping open, she thrust her wand into the air. "_**STIRICIDIUM**_!" a white/blue light burst from the tip of her wand, filling the area-and screen-around her. When it cleared, snow started falling, sprinkling her hair, shoulders and the floor.

"Awesome!" the others cheered and Mrs. Petts just grinned.

"Thank you, thank you." she bowed with a giggle.

"Ok Michelle, you are next."

"Ah right! Let's do this baby!" pumping herself up and stood. Doing a little jog around the room, she came back to her earlier position, just standing instead. Lifting her wand in the air, her brows furrowed in concentration. "_**UERTICEMAGNO!**_" streams of blue flowed free before twirling around each other and forming a small world pool.

"Pool party!" the twins sang happily.

"Ha ha ha girls. Mandy."

"Yay, my turn!" she did a little jig then stood as well. Pointing to the side, she wasted now time. "_**VOCARE!**_" a panther shot from her wand, darting around the room to form into a solid, black panther. It let lose a hiss-roar before disappearing.

"Wonderful!" even the teacher joined that one. "Ok…Adrian, you are last."

Nodding, she took a deep breath and rolled her shoulders. It was never easy to invent a new spell and even harder to get the wands moves and incantation down. "_**FERROAGGREDI**_!" swishing the wand this way and that, there was a burst of light on either side as two swords came into existence with red bands around the hilt. They swayed left and right before crossing in front of her then disappearing.

_**Is there time for reason? **_

_**Has your heart had enough **_

_**Is it time to let go **_

_**And rise above? **_

"…that was so badass!" Mandy moaned.

"Come on guys, all of our spells are badass." Adrian laughed.

"That is true." Mrs. Petts agreed with a smile. "Now, what exactly was the meaning behind the spell. Kathleen, you first."

"Oh, I just love snow." she gave a goofy grin, making the others roll their eyes. "Ok, I might also think that it would definitely cause a good distraction to suddenly get trapped under huge and heavy piles of snow.

"Very good, Michelle?"

"Well…my spell, of course, causes a world pool. It can grow to any size I think and either trap unsuspecting victims and drown them or move someone harmlessly." she paused and the twins exchanged a look before speaking together. "We made our spells so that they can combine."

"Interesting…Mandy?"

"Well, my spell is used for protection. It takes the casters patronuses and puts it in solid form. It can and will absorb any attack…save the killing curse." she smiled, quite proud of herself.

"That's wonderful. Adrian?"

"It's also for protection but it doesn't absorb attacks. It's more of an defensive move to watch your back when you're alone. The swords will move to strike anyone that tries to attack you."

"Girls…I am so very proud of you four. The best students anyone can ask for." Mrs. Petts gave a watery smile.

"Aww, Mrs. Petts!" they cooed in unison.

_**And you said rise above **_

_**Open your eyes to LOVE **_

_**And you said rise above **_

_**Yourself**_


	12. Cute

_**Cute(Stephen Jerzak)**_

Peter had been acting weird since the start of the school year. Adrian noticed it here and there at the beginning but now, it was hard not to. At least with her it was, the other three…well, they are really oblivious. Perhaps she was just more observant due to the fact she was a female or they were really just that knuckleheaded. Whatever the reason, she was determined to find out what was going on. He was a friend and if something was wrong, they could help.

He was sort of a timid boy, so if he was in trouble, he wouldn't say anything.

So, for the past week she just sat back and watched from the sidelines. At meals ,classes they shared, between classes or anytime the five were together. And it was during this time she noticed the changes in the teen. He appeared more groomed, hair combed, clothes not as frumpy, worked out more and actually started pulling his grades up. He even tried acting more mature but really, the boy was only sixteen after all.

More then once, his eyes strayed to the Hufflepuffs table, either at meals or when the two houses shared the same class. Usually to a group of girls. And then, just like that, everything fell in place and made sense to her. Peter Pettigrew had a crush! After the initial shock wore off, her mind began racing. There were things to put into action…talks that needed to be talked.

_**Your eyes are blue like the ocean**_

_**And baby I'm lost out at sea**_

_**Did the sun just come out or did you smile at me**_

_**I've been trying to ask you but I can't seem to speak**_

_**Was it love at first sight 'cause I walked by last week.**_

_**I'm singing Fa la la la la...**_

It was a late Saturday evening when Adrian was ready to approach the stocky boy. Him and Remus had closed themselves off in the library to do some last minute homework. At least she knew the chances of James and Sirius coming in on their conversation were unlikely. Just had to get rid of Remus for the time being.

Lips pursing, she glided from the shadows the library cast and headed toward the table. Glancing toward the front desk, she smiled largely at Madam Pince, who glared. She still hadn't forgiven the blonde for the 'fight'…though she had no proof she caused any damage. Shaking herself, her attention turned back to the two Gryffindor's. "Hola chico's!" with an exclaimed whispered, she flounced to the table and plopped in the seat to Remus' right.

Both boys jumped, startled at her sudden apperance. "Merlin Sparky." Remus put a hand to his chest, right over his beating heart.

_**Your lips look so lonely**_

_**Would they like to meet mine**_

_**You are the one that I've been hoping to find**_

_**You're so sweet that you**_

_**Put Hersheys out of business**_

_**Can I have a photograph to show my friends that**_

_**Angels truly exist.**_

_**I'm singing Fa la la la la...**_

"Lo siento amigos." giving him a sad look, it slowly morphed to a grin. Rolling his eyes, he went back to his work and she leaned forward to look down over his shoulder. After a couple minutes, he stopped, sighed and shot her a look. "Whatcha doing?" her face split into a grin.

"Homework…you know, what you should be doing." he pointed out.

"Already done it." she waved the thought off and looked over at Pete and his Runes worksheet. Frowning at the problem, he stood to search out the book he needed. "Moony, can ya give me and Wormy some time?"

"Why?" he frowned.

"He needs help with his homework and asked if I would." she shrugged, the lie coming off her tongue easily.

"And I have to leave…why?" a brow cocked.

"You know how he is when tutoring. Doesn't like anyone to watch…plus, I'll give you some chocolate." she slid a huge chunk toward the werewolf.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" he blinked at her.

"Either that or forcibly remove you." she flashed a pretty smile."

_**You're as cute as a button**_

_**The things you do sure are something**_

_**Are you running out of breath**_

_**From running through my head, all night.**_

"Why ask when you are just going to make me?"

"To give ya an illusion ya had a choice?" she blinked up at him innocently and with a smile.

"…touché." his lips twitched in amusement. "Alright, see you two back in the common room." gathering his books, he headed for the door.

"Gracias Moony!" waving bye, she swung her bag on the table and pulled out her ever faithful notebook out. Flipping it open, it came to a page with numerous phases she was going to walk Peter though, to get the woman of his dreams.

_**Is there something in your eye**_

_**Oh wait, it's just a sparkle**_

_**Can you get a little closer**_

_**And help me out a little bit**_

_**I scraped my knee fallin' for you**_

_**But baby a kiss will do.**_

_**I'm singing Fa la la la la la...**_

"Hey, where did Moony go?" Peter frowned as he came back to the table.

"I threatened to go all PMS on him and he fled like a dementor was on his heels." she waved it off, smiling when he chuckled. "Whatcha doing?"

"Runes…" he sighed, looking at the paper like it had caused him some sort of obstacle.

"Yah, evil class, so Pete, who is she?"

"Yea I agree-wait, what?"

"Who is she?" Adrian repeated.

He frowned in confusion. "...what are you talking about, Sparky?"

'_Oh Pete._' she mused and just stared at him. He wasn't a bad looking kid, average looking and could be considered handsome if not a little chubby. He was still a kid though, so it was very possible to grow out of it. Fair blonde hair just a bit down his neck in a fashionable manner and dark brown eyes. '_Hm…_'

"Pete, no lying."

He turned about five different shades of red. "I don't know-"

"I've been watching so…I know you like someone...just not who."

_**You're as cute as a button**_

_**The things you do sure are something**_

_**Are you running out of breath**_

_**From running through my head, all night.**_

Looking to the table, he played with his fingers in clear embarrassment. "Mello Vanhigst."

"Vanhigst…that cute little black head in Hufflepuff?" he nodded, blushing more when she cooed. She knew the girl he was speaking of. Mello was nice a sweet third year, pretty smart and cute as a button with some 'baby fat' on her still. Yes she was still young but Adrian knew she would be a looker later in life. '_Now that I think about it, I've seen her looking back over at us. Does…does she like him as well?_' she felt the need to 'aw' really loudly, long and in the cutest voice she could muster but shoved it aside.

_**I'm falling in love**_

_**And wouldn't I like to think so**_

_**And every night I look at the stars out my window**_

_**And I hope I can see**_

_**The one that we saw together**_

_**It was just you and me and honestly**_

_**I'll look for that star forever.**_

"Ok then…what's ya strategy?"

"Strategy…?" he asked with a squeak before groaning. He wasn't like James and Sirius…even Remus when he had the occasional fling. He didn't know the first thing to do when it came to liking someone. "I thought about asking the guys for tips but-"

"Oh hell nah." Adrian made a face. "Pete, ya can't trust them for advice when it comes to girls."

"But James and Sirius-"

"No Pete." she cut him off with a hard look. "That's what ya got me for."

_**I'm falling in love**_

_**And wouldn't I like to think so**_

_**And every night I look at the stars out my window**_

_**And I hope I can see**_

_**The one that we saw together**_

_**It was just you and me and honestly**_

_**I'll look for that star forever.**_

"…you're not going to tell them, are you?" he wondered in a small voice.

"As if, ya died from teasing before ya even asked Mello out." she snorted, waving a hand. "No, I will walk you through everything."

"Thanks Adrian." he beamed up at her.

"No problem, it's what friends do."

_**You're as cute as a button**_

_**The things you do sure are something**_

_**Are you running out of breath**_

_**From running through my head, all night.**_

_**You're as cute as a button**_

_**The things you do sure are something**_

_**Are you running out of breath**_

_**From running through my head, all night.**_


	13. Good Life

"Ok, spill."

Adrian flickered her eyes from the book she was reading to the four serious faces of the marauders. How did they always find her when she was doing some light, self-enjoying reading? '_A radar or something._' closing the book carefully, she looked up at them with a calm vibe. "Spill what?"

"The late night class. You said you would tell us about it ." Peter reminded her.

_**Woke up in London yesterday**_

_**Found myself in the city near Piccadilly**_

_**Don't really know how I got here**_

_**I got some pictures on my phone**_

_**New names and numbers that I don't know**_

_**Address to places like Abbey Road**_

_**Day turns to night, night turns to whatever we want**_

_**We're young enough to say**_

"Oh." she blinked in surprise, then glanced around the room with a sly look. "Not here." standing, she grabbed her bag and pushed the book inside. "C'mon." waving them on, she left the common room and started down the hall.

"Where are we going?" Sirius asked from behind.

"Someplace safe and quiet." she muttered.

"Which is where, exactly?" James pushed.

She stopped suddenly, head cocking. Where is someplace they could go, someplace no one would overhear her explanation? '_Room of Requirement._' a voice snickered and she grinned. "I know just the place." making a motion for them to follow, she started the trek with a bit of spring in her step.

"And that is?" James asked.

_**Oh, this has gotta be the good life**_

_**This has gotta be the good life**_

_**This could really be a good life, good life**_

_**I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"**_

_**Like this city is on fire tonight**_

_**This could really be a good life, a good, good life**_

"ROR." she threw back, reaching the stairs. The four exchanged puzzled looks, clearly never having heard of it. "It's where I go for my late night class on Tuesday and Thursday." she added.

"…why?"

Casting a look over her shoulder, at them, she sighed before turning to face them and walk backwards. "Let's just say, my class is not offered here at Hogwarts."

"Well, that's vague." Peter mumbled. She chuckled but said nothing else as she turned onto the seventh floor. "Isn't this where we found you that night?"

"Yup." humming softly, they walked the rest of the way in silence and when she came to the marked wall, started pacing. '_We need a comfortable room to talk._' she could feel the eyes of the boys on her but when the door faded into existence, they gasped.

_**To my friends in New York, I say hello**_

_**My friends in L.A. they don't know**_

_**Where I've been for the past few years or so**_

_**Paris to China to Colorado**_

_**Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out**_

_**Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now**_

_**We are God of stories, but please tell me**_

_**What there is to complain about?**_

"Welcome-" pushing the door open, it exposed a her own living room. "To the Room of Requirement."

"What…is this?" James muttered in awe, looking around the room.

"It's a magic room, whatever you need, you think, it gives you." she explained.

"How have we never come across this?" Sirius muttered.

"I doubt it's on the Map…hell, even Dumbledore didn't know about it. I happened across it by accident and told'im." moving further into the room, the door closed and she threw herself in one of the plush chairs.

"It looks like your living room." Remus noted.

"Yup. I asked for a comfortable room and…tada." with a flare of her hands, she gestured to the room. "Now, take a seat." they did as she said, squeezing into the couch to stare at her with an expectant look.

_**When you're happy like a fool, let it take you over**_

_**When everything is out you gotta take it in**_

_**Oh, this has gotta be the good life**_

_**This has gotta be the good life**_

_**This could really be a good life, good life**_

"For the love of…spread out guys. Ya're not gonna learn anything less in one of the chairs." rolling her eyes, they looked at each other, shrugging, then Remus and Peter moved to the chairs.

"Now…the class I take, it's called Advanced spell casting."

"Advanced spell casting…" Remus repeated, frowning. That would have been a class the marauders would have been interested in taking, if offered.

"Yes, I have the class via web-muggle term-every Thursday and Tuesday. I'm not supposeta tell anyone about it but…well, y'al told me about the werewolf thing and it doesn't seem right to keep something like that."

"Will you teach us?" Sirius eyed her warily.

_**Hopelessly**_

_**I feel like there might be something that I'll miss**_

_**Hopelessly**_

_**I feel like the window closes oh so quick**_

_**Hopelessly**_

_**I'm taking a mental picture of you now**_

_**'Cause hopelessly**_

_**The hope is we have so much to feel good about**_

A laugh left her, light and joyful, so they knew she wasn't upset. "I had ever intention of bringing it up to you this summer…after I finished the class."

"You finish it this year?" Remus frowned.

"Yuppers. I took all the others, so I would have my seventh year free."

"But…I thought classes like that could only be taken with an appropriate year." he added, brows knitting.

Again, Adrian laughed, clamping a hand on his shoulder. "Let me assure ya, Moony, America is very different from Britain."

"How so?" James spoke for the first time since getting in the room.

"Well, for one…we spend the first year without a wand." she explained and they gaped in shock.

_**Oh, this has gotta be the good life**_

_**This has gotta be the good life**_

_**This could really be a good life, good life**_

_**I say, "Oh, got this feeling that you can't fight"**_

_**Like this city is on fire tonight**_

_**This could really be a good life, a good, good life**_

_**Oh yeah, good, good life, good life, oh, this is**_

"We spend that time learning mother earth's natural magic. How the ancestors did it."

"Wow." all four muttered in awe.

"Can you show us something?" Peter asked.

"…ya mean the natural magic?" he nodded. "Sure." closing my eyes for a moment, I asked the castle for a dying plant and two white candles. With a pop, the items appeared on the table in front of me. "Do not talk, do not move, don't even breath to loud. This requires intense concentration, understand?" they just nodded, afraid to move already. Taking a deep breath, she kneeled in front of the table and set up the couple items, the plant between both candles. The candles themselves were set up, one at 3 o'clock and the other 9.

Eyes closing, she concentrated on the candles and pushing her magical core toward them. It was one of the advantages to learning the old ways, your magical core expanded. '_I wish to bring this plant back to life._' the boys watched intently, eyes widening when flames flickered to life on the candles. The flames grew lager until the tips turned into specks of goldish-yellow and sprinkled down on the withered plant. It took a moment, but the stem started to glow while standing straight. The pale petals gained back life, the dark edges disappeared and it's place was a lively and beautiful pink rose.

_**To my friends in New York, I say hello**_

_**My friends in L.A. they don't know**_

_**Where I've been for the past few years or so**_

_**Paris to China to Colorado**_

_**Sometimes there's airplanes I can' t jump out**_

_**Sometimes there's bullshit that don't work now**_

_**We are God of stories but please tell me**_

_**What there is to complain about?**_

"Tada."

"Wow…that's some strong stuff." Remus muttered.

"That's some odd stuff, friend." she corrected, standing and waving a hand, the candles and rose disappeared. "Now…the class."

"Yes, the class." Sirius leaned forward.

"Advanced spell casting is not just about waving your wand." she warned. "It's about learning wandless/wordless magic." it was eerily silent in the room. "And it won't be easy to learn."

"We will do whatever we need to!" Peter blurted, eyes wide.

"I have no doubt." smiling, she gave a shrug.

"Is it just wandless/wordless magic?" James wondered.

"No…it's also about inventing spells." and again, they were silent in awe but she was grinning from ear to ear. "Wanna see one of mine?" her brow wiggled and they nodded fiercely. Taking out her wand, she performed the correct wand waves and cast her first, simple spell.


	14. Nothings Gonna Harm You

_**Nothing's Gonna Harm You(Sweeny Todd)**_

Remus was sure Adrian was up to something. What, he didn't know. She had come to him, a month ago and gave him a simple stone, amber jewel to be exact, and commanded that he keep it on him at all times. No reason why. Then, periodically, she would pop up from someplace and ask to see it. He knew she was making sure he did as she asked. Luckily, he always had it on it. But then! Then, she had come yesterday morning and requested the jewel back.

James, Sirius and Peter were confused as to what she was talking about but when they seen him take out the amber stone, looked at him questioningly. Remus could only shrug as they watched her practically run from the Great Hall. "She came to me, told me to hold onto it."

"That's strange." James muttered, brows knitting.

"Sparky does a lot of odd things, mate." Peter pointed out truthfully, while the others murmured in agreement.

_**Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.**_

_**Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.**_

Adrian had basically been ignoring the guys the since that morning. Not that she had intended to but since waking up, she had been moving nonstop. '_At least I got to have lunch with them._' sighing softly, she checked the common room over, making sure she was alone before setting a bag on the table between all the chairs and couches. As much as she loved her guys, doing this ritual was better if she was by herself.

Having gone to an American school most of her school life, Adrian's knowledge spanned further then just what either school had taught her. Before learning any witch/wizard training, the student had to learn the basic of witchcraft. Meaning the down to earth stuff that her ancestors did before wands were invented. Thus the ritual she was performing at the moment.

It wasn't for her benefit, no, but Remus. The reason she 'asked' him to carry the stone was so that it could absorb his unique energy. She was charming the stone for protection for the night of his change. In a couple hours no doubt, since it was late evening already. It was ridiculously hard to get the things she needed this far out. Before had never been a problem.

_**Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,**_

_**I'll send 'em howling, **_

_**I don't care, I got ways.**_

'_Then again, I didn't live in the school so spring water was very easy to obtain._' as it was, she had to enlist Madam Pomfrey for help, only after explaining what she needed the water for. The older witch was happy to help, knowing the simple-mother earth spells were more powerful then regular magic. She have loved the idea of Adrian reproducing the ancient ways and had asked for a memory as to study it.

Adrian had been more then happy to comply.

'_Ok, back to the task at hand._' after setting everything up, she kneeled in front of the table and began. Setting a bowl full of water in the middle of the table, she dropped the stone in the middle and used a finger to stir the water in a clockwise motion. For a second, the water became cloudy as the energy stored in the stone seeped out.

Picking up the cup, she moved it in a circling manner, clockwise. "_O lux lunae. Involventque eo. Protege eum. Ut eum ab iniuria._" raising the bowl higher, toward the moon already showing outside, she then tipped it back to drink all it's liquidly contents.

_**Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,**_

_**I'll send 'em howling, **_

_**I don't care, I got ways.**_

Setting it back on the table, she removed the stone, smiling at the faint etching of three diagonal scars across it's surface. Waving her hand, the mess cleaned itself and she jumped to her feet, stuffing the stone in her pocket.

Right at that second, the portrait swung open and she looked over, hoping to see the boys. No suck luck, just Evans and her two friends. The blonde and red head locked eyes, lather sneering as she marched up to her dorm. Adrian rolled her eyes but gave a faint smile to the other two. She had nothing against the quiet and mousey Alice Prewett or the dark skinned, black haired Hindi, Amita Kala. They were nice enough.

_**No one's gonna hurt you, **_

_**No one's gonna dare.**_

_**Others can desert you, **_

_**Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.**_

"Don't mind Lily." Alice said softly.

"Oh, nah worries, Alice…I don't already." Adrian waved it off, causing the two girls to giggle. "Have a nice dinner?"

"Oh yes, it was surprisingly…quiet." Amita confessed with a frown but Adrian seemed to know what she meant. "Something was wrong with the marauders."

"Well, you know how those four are. One of them is feeling down and it seems to effect everyone." Adrian lied smoothly, shrugging her shoulders. "Bunch of girls, they are." Alice and Amita's lips twitched, eyes darting around behind the American witch. "Ah, they're behind me, aren't they?"

"Yes, love, we are." James snaked an arm around her waist, pulling her back into his chest. "And we are not like a bunch of girls."

"Oh, I don't know…" leaning her head back, she lied it on the junction of his neck and shoulder to see his face. "Remember how good Paddie looked in that tutu?" the two girls giggled.

"Stop bringing that up!" said wizard growled in annoyance.

_**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,**_

_**But in time...**_

_**Nothing can harm you**_

_**Not while I'm around...**_

Looking pass James to see Sirius, she smirked. "Not a chance in hell." but then she noticed one missing. "Hey…where's Remmy?"

"Went to see Madam Pomfrey." Peter answered calmly. "He wasn't feeling well." was added as an after thought.

"Oh…" she frowned, fingering the stone in her pocket before making a decision. "Well, I gotta go see him before curfew. Something about notes, a test, bet and a hunk of chocolate." she announced vaguely.

"Right now?" James frowned.

"No, five minutes ago." she answered sarcastically.

"Fiesty tonight." muttering, his fingers dipped under the hem of her shirt to draw little circles on the bare skin of her side.

"Every night, babe." she corrected with a wink and slipped from his arms. "Got a Moony I need to see about some chocolate." kissing James goodbye and throwing out a 'sey ya laters!' to the others, she was out the room.

_**Not to worry, not to worry**_

_**I may not be smart, but I'm not dumb.**_

_**I can do it. Put me to it. Show me somethin - I can overcome.**_

_**Not to worry, ma'am.**_

An hour.

That was all the time Remus had before he would change to his alter ego, against his will. Soon, Madam Pomfrey would be walking him down to the Whomping Willow to leave him to his self inflicting wounds, at least, until the others came. He was anxious, as usual when it came to the full moon.

Setting his hand on the window seal, he peered at the full moon and felt the familiar tingle in his body. '_Soon.'_ he mused with a soft sigh then diverted his gaze to the Whomping Willow. He use to hate the sight of that tree but now, it was a soothing one. At least he knew with it came a sense of security.

"Are you ready Remus?" the older med-witch looked at him sadly and he had to fight the urge to snap. He was always more moody when the full moon came.

"Not yet!" the doors burst open to expose a panting Adrian. "Not…yet." stopping just inside, she leaned over to grab her knees then held up a single finger for them to wait. She had to catch her breath, since sprinting the entire way.

"Sparky? What are you doing here?" Remus inquired, truly curious.

_**Being close and being clever **_

_**Ain't like being true**_

_**I don't need to, **_

_**I would never hide a thing from you,**_

_**Like some...**_

Standing straight, she beamed at the teen werewolf and marched over as she thrust a hand in her pocket. Pulling out the amber stone, she took his hand and set it in the middle of his palm, closing his fingers around it. "There's a reason I do the what I do."

"As I…figured?" opening his hand, he peered at the stone and was surprised to see the three marks. "What…did you do to it?"

"Me, nothing." plopping on the closest bed, she made a motion for him to join then settled her arms behind her to keep her propped up. He sat carefully. "One of the things y'al don't know about me, in America, it is a given to learn the basic of magic before spells and what not." his brow cocked more, clearly confused. "Ya know, how the ancestors did it, before wands were invented."

"Oh?" and now he sounded interested.

_**Nothin's gonna harm you. Not while I'm around.**_

_**Nothing's gonna harm you, darling**_

_**Not while I'm around.**_

"Later," she waved a hand to dismiss his line of thinking. "The point is I reenacted a ritual. Protection ritual that one can only do on the eve of a full moon."

"Is…that why I was carrying the stone?"

"Yah, it had to absorb your energy, make it use to it, so to speak." leaning forward, her voice dropped so no one could hear. "Since I can't be with you physically then I will spiritually."

He was silent, looking as if he wanted to cry before pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Like the night they 'told' her about his 'little furry problem'. "You are such a great friend."

"I know."

_**Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,**_

_**But in time...**_

_**Nothing can harm you**_

_**Not while I'm around**_


	15. Schools Out For The Summer

**Schools out for Summer(Alice Cooper)**

"Shut up!" Adrian hissed at the four behind her, making a backing gesture. All five plastered themselves to the wall, holding their breathes and dared not even blink. Seconds later, Filch limped by the hidden alcove, searching the halls for the students he was sure was out. He heard them. On his heel was the hairy tabby cat always a few steps behind him.

Once he passed, and only then, did the marauders breath a sigh of relief. And promptly smack Sirius in the back of the head. "Owi!" He cried in a whisper and was popped a second time. "What the bloody hell did I do?" he demanded in a whiny voice.

"If ya'd quit running ya mouth and not almost get us caught, there would be no needta hitcha!" Adrian pointed out harshly.

"Oi, you silly bint, not my fault." a third time, in five minutes, he was smacked. "James?"

"Could you not insult my girlfriend right in front of me?" the messy black haired wizard deadpanned, winking at a crooked-grinning Adrian.

"Fine, I'll do it when you're not around." he grumbled.

Adrian socked him in the shoulder, hard enough to make him wince. "Figured ya wouldn't appreciate being hit in the head again."

"Or at all." he sniffed delicately.

"Then stop being stupid!" Remus cut in, hoping to end this fueled. Growling, but not saying anything, Sirius' shoulders hunched as he pouted.

"Can we just get this done and go back to bed?" Peter grouched.

"Yah, what he said." Adrian agreed, yawning widely as if her grumpy attitude wasn't enough to show how tired she was.

"You didn't have to come." Sirius scowled.

Silent settled over the five person group, Adrian and Peter wearing matching glares so intense, the pretty boy wizard fidgeted. "Ya're the one that came busting into my room, all hyped up-"

"And demanding that we get our lazy arses out of bed." Peter finished for the blonde.

"Alright, alright." lifting his hands by his head in defense, he conceded to their bad attitudes.

_**Well we got no choice**_

_**All the girls and boys**_

_**Makin all that noise**_

_**'Cause they found new toys**_

_**Well we can't salute ya**_

_**Can't find a flag**_

_**If that don't suit ya**_

_**That's a drag**_

"What did ya even get us out of bed for?" Adrian sighed, calming her rage.

"Well, as you know, the end of our sixth year is coming." James began.

"And as we do every year, we got a big prank coming up." Sirius picked up.

"And as a honorary marauder, you have to help." Remus stated and Adrian did a little happy jig at being a 'horary marauder'.

"And we kept in mind your very first prank here." Peter completed the well rehearsed speech.

"So…" Adrian trailed off, thinking back to her first prank and started connecting the lines. "Ya want do a prank…involving the entire school?" grins bloomed across their faces as they nodded. "I have just the song." her own grin matched theirs.

"Come on, we got a long night ahead of us."

_**School's out for summer**_

_**School's out forever**_

_**School's been blown to pieces**_

The five were up into the long hours of the night, plotting and planning. In the end, since they didn't want to spell the food-again!-Peter had actually suggested they charm something. Adrian hugged him, against his will-making him blush-and praised him for his idea before calling for a house elf. Once it had come to her, she asked for some ribbon, a large bolt and the little guy got it for her.

Of course the male marauders were completely at a lost as they watched her spell the ribbon into what looked like a mistoe, just not the same properties. She did it four times; silver/green, blue/yellow, gold/red, and purple/yellow. Each took a bundle of ribbon and went to hang it outside the portraits then back to the Gryffindor common room they slinked tiredly.

Before going to bed, all five chanted the correct charm needed to complete the prank, to make anyone who passed under the ribbon break into song and dance, and their hair flickering between their house colors and change to various styles. Adrian had to admit to herself, the marauders were brilliant when it came to pranks and swore, if they just applied themselves to school, they could be in the running for top student.

Oh well, she knew when not to push a useless topic.

_**No more pencils**_

_**No more books**_

_**No more teacher's dirty looks**_

So, by eight the next morning, the five dragged themselves from the comforts of their beds and met in the common room. Adrian collapsed over the couch arm and half the cushions. James plopped into the other available spot by her head as Peter, Sirius and Remus took the chairs. "Can I go back to sleep?" came the muffled question from the blonde.

"No." grunted the other four. "We need to go to breakfast."

She groaned, pushing her upper body up as to glare at them. "Fine, let's just do this." pushing off the cushion, she rolled onto the floor then crawled to her feet. The others followed her example, and as she yawned, leaning into James; Sirius, Remus and Peter walked ahead. She realized something…as they walked into the hall. "No! Wait!" pausing, they looked back at her, noting the look of laughter and horror spread across her face.

_**Well we got no class**_

_**And we got no principles**_

_**And we got no innocence**_

_**We can't even think of a word that rhymes**_

"What?" Remus frowned and she pointed up. Looking up, the charmed mistletoe stared back and he let out a groan.

"What? What is…it…" Sirius looked up as well then cursed his tired state.

"C'mon James, can't let them three have all the fun." grabbing his hand, she pulled him along and they passed under the ribbon mistletoe. They both tingled but pushed it aside and headed for the Great Hall. "I guess, in a way, this is good." Adrian mused.

"How so?" James wondered, winding an arm around Adrian's waist.

"'Cause, it's less likely to accuse someone when they to are in the prank." she pointed out smartly.

_**School's out for summer**_

_**School's out forever**_

_**School's been blown to pieces**_

"She's right." Remus voiced.

"Of course I am, Moony. I am woman."

"Hear you roar?" Sirius smirked back at her, but it faded when Peter smacked him.

"Thanks Pete." he shot her a smile.

When they finally reached the Great Hall, everything was calm and normal. They went to the table and quickly began eating. "When's it gonna happen?" Sirius mumbled.

"There's a ten minute delay on the charm." Remus told him, stuffing some toast in his mouth. They were all hungry from the night actives.

_**No more pencils**_

_**No more books**_

_**No more teacher's dirty looks**_

Not much longer then that, it started. First their own house started, unexpectedly, Lily Evans. She belted out a few words from the Alice Copper song, jumping to her feet to spin, dip, tuck and jump around the table. Her fellow housemates watched, shocked as she continued in the same manner.

Next to join was a couple Slytherins, moving to their feet and copying her moves. They all even went to the space between the four houses and danced with each other. Then a Ravenclaw and four Hufflepuffs joined in on the fun. Just like every time a prank was pulled, half the hall watched in amusement, the other half in shock.

_**School's out forever**_

_**School's out for summer**_

_**School's out with fever**_

_**School's out completely**_

One by one, more students joined in the singing and dancing, until everyone-including the marauders-were moving around the room with grace. Most people laughed, swinging from the arm of others and turning to do it again. Some, mainly Slytherins, did not look all that happy. They were ignored. At least the end of the year went out with a bang.


End file.
